Shinobis VS Kunoichis Guerra de asesinos
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando te encuentras en medio de lo que parece un abismo sin salida?. Cuando crees encontrar la luz y despues tener la desilucion de no ser lo que esperabas, ¿Que decicion tomarias, seguir las ordenes o seguir tu corazon?.
1. Primer asesinato: Comienzo

Shinobis VS Kunoichis "Guerra de asesinos"

Primer asesinato: "Comienzo"

En un edificio aparentemente abandonado, alejado de la una enorme ciudad, claramente eran escuchados algunos gritos, tanto de hombres como mujeres, pero no eran gritos de dolor ni miedo, perecían más gritos de guerra.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Moon__:_

_¿El como llegamos a esto?, es curioso, jamás imagine que algún día me llegaría a enamorar de tal manera, y menos tener la obligación de matarlo, y aun mas, que fuera uno de mis peores enemigos, y que él también tuviera que hacerlo._

_¿Es posible odiar y amar a alguien con la misma intensidad?, pues para mi lo es, y creo que para el resto de mis únicas y verdaderas amigas también._

_Los disparos y las armas chocan contra el concreto del edificio en un intento de golpearnos los unos a los otros, ninguna de nosotras se siente bien haciendo esto, creo que nunca lo hicimos pero habíamos aprendido a no sentir nada, en especial yo, pero todo se fue por el drenaje en cuanto lo conocí._

_Creo que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, tal vez… debería comenzar desde el principio..._

_Fin Moon._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La noche fría y desolada, un escenario pacifico y tranquilo hasta donde se podía observar, pero como es costumbre en este mundo, no todo es lo que se aparenta, recorriendo los techos se puede visualizar difícilmente a un pequeño grupo de personas corriendo de forma apresurada, tres de ellos cargan unos pequeños bultos en sus brazos, con pasos rápidos pero sigilosos saltan de techo en el techo.

Pero no son los únicos, metros atrás puede visualizarse a un gran numero de encapuchados corriendo a gran velocidad, en la misma dirección que los anteriores, mostrando una firme determinación en alcanzar al otro grupo, o eso demuestran por su incremento constante en cuanto a velocidad.

— Minato, ustedes continúen — Habló uno de ellos, aparentemente un hombre, a pesar de mantener la capucha y su voz sonora distorsionada, podían notarse algunos rastros masculinos.

— Pero... Jiraya-sensei... — Exclamó otro encapuchado deteniéndose en seco — usted no podrá solo contra ellos — Dijo algo preocupado por su maestro.

— Por eso me quedare yo también — Habló otra figura encapuchada de rasgos femeninos.

— Tsunade-sama... en ese caso yo también — Dijo determinada una cuarta silueta, la cual cargaba uno de los bulto.

— ¡No pueden!...ustedes deben cuidar de esas criaturas... nosotros ya hicimos nuestro papel con ustedes... ahora es su turno — Dijo la misma mujer antes de ver mas cerca a sus seguidores — ¡Váyanse! — Gritó autoritariamente causando un leve estremecimiento de los otros antes de continuar.

— Una vez más... solo tú y yo — Comentó él hombre.

— Así parece — Confirmó la mujer antes de que fueran rodeados.

Por la lejanía solo se escucho una fuerte explosión detrás de las sombras que aun corrían, causando que estas se detuvieran en seco y observaran una gran cantidad de humo y escombros donde antes se habían quedado sus acompañantes, conteniendo las lagrimas y deseos de revisar corrieron nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

— No hay forma de que alguien haya sobrevivido — Comentó otro encapuchado cerca de la zona devastada antes de retirarse junto con otro grupo de encapuchados.

De pronto uno de los encapuchados perseguidos se detuvo causando que el resto lo imitara.

— Ustedes sigan — Más que petición fue orden la que dio él otro sujeto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿estas loco? ¿Acaso quieres hacerles frente tú solo Minato? — Cuestionó la única chica del grupo.

— Solo escapar es inútil, intentare distraerlos lo mas posible, así ustedes tendrán aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de salir de esto — Dijo secamente el hombre dando media vuelta esperando a sus perseguidores.

— En ese caso yo también me quedare, no te dejare aquí — Vociferó la chica decidida.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!, él va necesitar a alguien que lo guíen por el buen camino — Comentó observando el pequeño bulto que cargaba la mujer.

— ¡Él también va a necesitar de ti! — Gritó la mujer en un intento de hacer razonar al otro sujeto.

— Sabrás hacerlo bien… eres fuerte, Kushina — Dijo él encapuchado sin verla de frente.

— Si te hace sentir mejor me quedare con él — Exclamó de pronto otro de los presentes — Por favor cuida de él y haz que se convierta en un buen hombre — Dijo entregando un bulto al otro que lo veía desconcertado.

— Hishashi… tú… — Murmuro él otro sujeto después de tomar el bulto en sus manos.

— Será mejor que se den prisa… están cerca — Comentó Hisashi

— Pero… — Intentó replicar la mujer.

— ¡Rápido! — Ordenó Minato haciendo sobre saltar a la mujer la cual reinicio su marcha con lagrimas en los ojos junto al otro sujeto — Lo harás bien, Kushina — Susurró él mismo antes de voltear al vista y ver a sus perseguidores rodearlo por completo junto a su acompañante.

La persecución pareció llegar a su fin cuando al fin después de tanto tiempo de correr sintieron que podían descansar aunque fuera unos momentos, el silencio sepulcral del lugar se vio roto por un sollozo por parte de la mujer, no lo había presenciado pero sabia el final de la batalla en la que abandono a su ser mas amado.

Por su parte el otro solo permaneció inmóvil observando a la mujer sin poder decir, ni hacer nada, de eso paso su vista a las pequeñas criaturas que cargaba, en especial al niño que aparentaba ser mayor que el otro bebe que cargaba en brazos, el cual parecía recién nacido.

— Hiashi… escúchame — Habló seria la mujer tragándose las lagrimas que aun querían salir — Toma a Naruto y vete… prométeme que lo cuidaras bien… y lo criaras como un hombre de bien — Dijo firme la chica extendiendo sus brazos para que el hombre tomara aquel bulto.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Preguntó sorprendido él Hyuga.

— Hiashi… todos te conocen, pero casi nadie sabia de Hisashi… y con lo que paso — Se detuvo en seco por unos segundos — estoy segura de que no estarán tras de ti…en cambio a mi… — Volvió a detener sus palabras.

— Comprendo… — Habló finalmente él hombre, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aquel bulto se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de sujetos encapuchados.

— Descuida scarlet… tú hijo será un buen hombre… te aseguro que será un asesino mejor que su padre — Exclamó uno de ellos antes de que todos se lanzaran contra los perseguidos.

— ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! — Vociferó comenzando la batalla contra los encapuchados.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por las sombras de la noche se podía contemplar una lujosa limosina en dirección a ala zona este de la ciudad, por el poco trancito y a pesar de la tenue luz, era fácil deducir que pasaba por una zona poco transitada y de escasos recursos, dentro del vehiculo se encontraban 6 personas, 3 de ellas bien armadas, uno el conductor y los otros con ropa fina, uno de ellos con muchas joyas en su cuerpo.

De pronto 4 sonidos parecidos a pequeñas explosiones obligaron al conductor a detener el auto, rápidamente abrió la puerta y bajo solo para confirmar sus sospechas… las 4 llantas estallaron, pero encontró algo mas, unas esferas metalizas con púas clavadas a estas, lo cual claramente significo que no fue accidental.

Dos de los que se encontraban adentro salieron e inmediatamente uno notifico a su jefe del problema, pero antes de terminar el pobre hombre callo con una especie de enorme aguja en su nuca.

Al contemplar tal escena, otro de los de adentro saco su cabeza encontrando a los otros dos muertos, uno con una herida en su cuellos y el otro sin cabeza, apenas y aviso cuando el mismo hombre callo muerto dentro del auto y al igual que él primero con una aguja en la nuca, pero esta tenia una pequeña esfera con una mecha encendida, segundos después estallo liberando una gran cantidad de humo que obligo al resto a salir del vehiculo.

Una vez afuera las dos personas que aun permanecían con vida, observaban el lugar de un lado a otro intentando encontrar al responsable y preparando sus armas. Un gemido ahogado de dolor se volvió a escuchar y él 5to. hombre callo sangrando de su nuca.

Junto a él se encontraba una figura encapuchada, con una mascara color blanco con una rosa color rosa en su frente, inmediatamente el ultimo hombre levanto su arma dispuesto a abrir fuego, pero de pronto sintió una extraña presión en sus brazos como hilos, los cuales ejercían presión poco apoco.

Lo ultimo que él sujeto supo fue que sentía un dolor punzante en parte de sus brazos, puesto que el resto fue cortado, y ahora solo corría sangre en lo que quedaba de ellos.

— Por favor, pagare lo que sea — Dijo él hombre en tono de suplica y desesperación.

En respuesta otra figura encapuchada apareció tras él y nuevamente sintió la presión de esos hilos invisibles, pero esta vez en su garganta.

— Él pago es… — Habló la persona frente a él con una voz distorsionada.

— Su vida — Completó fríamente la de atrás con la misma voz distorsionada, justo antes de que la cabeza del sujeto rodara por el piso y su cuerpo inerte cayera también.

— Misión completa… vamonos — Comentó la encapuchada antes de que otras tres aparecieran y todas salieran huyendo del lugar.

En otro lugar la escena era similar pero con un método aparentemente distinto.

— Eso fue todo, vamonos — Habló uno de ellos con un tono bastante perezoso, junto a otros cuatro encapuchados antes de retirarse del lugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La tarde lucia radiante sobre una tranquila ciudad, donde sus habitantes disfrutaban de ese fin de semana, dentro de un centro comercial no muy lujoso, 5 chicas se encontraban en un pequeño café aparentemente disfrutando el día como el resto de los ciudadanos, pero había algo extraño en ellas, despedían un aura que helaba la sangre y su mirada asustaría a cualquier valiente que intentara acercarse a ellas, tanto así que el lugar estaba prácticamente vació por su sola presencia.

Finalmente la única persona valiente que se atrevió a quedarse hay por mas tiempo, intentando no darle importancia a la presencia de esas jóvenes, cedió y se retiro del lugar dejado a las chicas solas en ese café, a las cuales no pareció importarles en los mas mínimo ese gesto.

— Iré al tocador — Simplemente anunció la de cabellos rosas y orbes jade antes de levantarse de su asiento.

— Voy contigo — Murmuró una joven de cabellos castaños en dos chongos y ojos del mismo color, imitando la acción de su amiga.

— Yo también — Exclamó una rubia de 4 coletas y ojos azules.

— Yo iré por otro café, ¿quieres que te traiga algo Hinata? — Preguntó otra castaña de ojos negros a su compañera de ojos perlas y cabellos negro azulados.

— No gracias — Respondió seca y fríamente la chica antes de quedarse completamente sola.

— No puede ser, otra vez estoy retrasado… ya casi puedo escuchar el sermón de Neji sobre la puntualidad — Decía un chico rubio, de ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas corriendo a toda velocidad dentro del centro comercial, antes de llegar al mismo café en el que se encontraban las otras chicas.

Por su parte la chica de cabellos negros, instintivamente levanto la vista al notar una presencia de un chico agitado, inclinado, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas para apoyarse, parecía haber corrido por varios kilómetros, lo cual no le dio importancia, pero él joven pareció notar la mirada e inmediatamente levanto la vista encontrándose con las orbes perlas de ella.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Moon:_

_Ese fue el primer día que lo vi, y creo que desde ese momento… me enamore de él._

_Fin Moon._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Segundo asesinato

Segundo asesinato: "¿Un encuentro del destino?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Cherry:_

_¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Buena pregunta… y… me gustaría saber la respuesta… tal vez solo destino… ¿Por qué tenia que pasarnos a nosotras precisamente?, sin duda son preguntas de las cuales obtendré respuestas al terminar esta batalla, eso si es que salgo viva, es la primera vez que siento algo así, y dudo poder cumplir con mi objetivo, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerte sentir feliz, triste, ilusionada, odiada, furiosa y desgarrada al mismo tiempo?_

_Tal vez sea otra de las preguntas de las cuales tendré que esperar la respuesta, o tal vez nunca lo haga… sea como sea debo hacerlo._

_Lanzo una bomba de humo de veneno al hombre que mas amo y odio al mismo tiempo pero él parece haberlo previsto de alguna manera, no entiendo como es que alguien puede adelantarse y ver los movimientos de los demás de esa forma, incluso antes de poder si quiera lanzar mi ataque el parece estarlo esquivando ya._

_Me lanzo contra él con mi mejor estilo y la única forma de vencerlo, aunque parezca una desventaja luchar prácticamente desarmada contra un sujeto con una katana en mano, digo casi, ya que aun conservo mi arma favorita, que son mis guantes, tal vez se vean hechos de simple tela, pero están reforzados con la mas resistente fibra metálica que convierten a mis puños en lo que mas me gusta, un arma capas de destrozar todo a mi paso._

_Al parecer la primera parte del plan funciono, logre sorprenderlo al bloquear su katana solo con mis guantes, pero el filo es aun mayor del que había pensado, y logro cortarme la mano, aunque solo es una herida leve, estoy sorprendida de que lo haya hecho solo con un golpe, rápidamente intento golpearlo con mi brazo libre pero él logra evadirme nuevamente._

_Por su rostro logro descifrar que prepara una estrategia, pero no tengo tiempo de verificarlo ya que algunas explosiones debajo de nosotros resuenan por todo el lugar, es obvio que "Army" se esta tomando las cosas muy enserio, pero apenas y tengo tiempo de reflexionarlo cuando ciento que el piso bajo mis pies se desvanece y todo se viene abajo al igual que yo… creo que es el final para mi… pero lo mas extraño es que lo veo a él precisamente corren en dirección a mi cuando esta mas que claro que hacerlo es suicidio… ¿Acaso estoy alucinando por mis últimos momentos de vida?... no pienso en nada mas y solo cierro mis ojos esperando mi final._

_Fin Cherry._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, solo se miraron fijamente, mientras la de pelo azulado adquiría un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

— Hola — Saludó de pronto él rubio con una gran sonrisa, que pareció ser el primero en salir del transe, haciendo que la chica soltara un ligero gemido de sorpresa y un pequeño salto, lo cual le causo una cierta gracia al joven.

— H-hola… — Saludó de forma tímida la de orbes perla, sorprendiéndose ella misma llevando sus manos a su boca, ¿Por qué había tartamudeado? Hace mucho que no lo hacia, la de ojos blancos estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que tenia al chico frente suyo, hasta que fue muy tarde.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó con un tono ingenuo el chico, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica, la cual tomo un tono completamente rojo de su rostro.

— S-si… — Respondió con la misma timidez de antes, ¿Por qué actuaba de esta forma frente a él? se preguntaba otra vez la joven.

— Segura… porque estas muy roja, ¿acaso no tienes fiebre? — Cuestionó inocente el joven colocando su mano sobre la frente de la chica.

— E-estoy bien… — Exclamó retirándose la mano de una forma un tanto brusca — G-gracias por preocuparse — Expresó desviando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— No es nada… etto… — Comentó él de cabellos rubios tratando de encontrar o esperar que la chica supiera que quería preguntarle.

— H-Hinata... me llamo Hinata — Respondió ella adivinando la pregunta para alivio del joven.

— Mucho gusto Hinata… yo soy Naruto — Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja típico de él.

Después de eso terminaron sumidos en una platica extrañamente placentera para ambos que el mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse esfumado por completo, ni siquiera notaron un par de ojos que los veían desde un lugar bastante cercano.

Las chicas regresaban bástate enfrascadas en su conversación antes de ser jaladas a un escondite por la cuarta miembro

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Matsuri? — Cuestionó molesta la joven de cabellera rosa.

La castaña solo hizo un ademán de que bajara la voz y señalo al lugar donde ellas se encontraban minutos atrás, encontrándose con la tierna escena que su amiga había visto.

— No lo puedo creer — Susurró la de ocelos verdes.

— ¿Es una broma? — Interrogó la otra castaña sin poder creerlo.

— Es totalmente increíble — Comentó la rubia sin despegar la vista.

— Hinata esta sonriendo y esta… sonrojada — Dijo la dueña de perlas negras.

— Bueno chicas… no arruinemos esta oportunidad que hemos esperado por tanto tiempo y dejémoslos solos — Ordenó la chica de cabellera rosa y sus amigas solo asintieron dando un ultimo vistazo a la pareja antes de escabullirse sin ser vistas.

— Parece que nos dejo plantados — Comentó secamente un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos de igual color.

— Cuando lo vea, me va a escuchar — Exclamó con rabia un joven de larga cabellera castaña, piel blanca y orbes perlas.

— ¿Y para esto me levante tan temprano? Que fastidio… — Expreso con pereza otro castaño de pelo corto anudado en una coleta en forma de piña, ojos negros y rostro perezoso.

— Como sea, si la reunión se cancelo me retiro — Vociferó secamente un joven de cabellos rojos, de orbes verdes y un tatuaje sobre su ojos con el significado "amor" realizando la acción predicha.

— Supongo que Gaara tiene razón, si el usurantonachi no piensa venir, mejor aprovecho la tarde — Dijo él de cabellera negra imitando a su compañero.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Cuestionó él de la coleta postrando su vista en él otro castaño, él cual no dijo nada y solo se fue — ¡Tks! amargados — Susurró antes de abandonar el sitio.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban conversando de una manera bastante amena, sin notar al resto del mundo que los rodeaba hasta que surgió una incógnita.

— ¿vienes sola? — Cuestionó sin pensar él rubio al mismo tiempo que regresaban a la realidad — P-perdón… yo… — Se atropellaba con su propias palabras intentando disculparse y maldiciendo mentalmente esa manía suya, porque no busco otra forma mas sutil para preguntárselo antes de abrir su bocota.

— B-bueno… — La joven buscaba con sus ocelos perlas a sus amigas sin éxito alguno y después de divisar el reloj y comprobar la hora se dio cuenta — L-la verdad no… pero creo que me abandonaron… — Respondió entre triste, feliz y enojada, mejor dicho furiosa "cuando las vea me las van a pagar" pensó intentando desviar su mirada de su acompañante — ¿Y t-tu…? D-digo… cuando llegaste parecías agitado… como si fueras a llegar tarde a una cita… — Dijo la joven mas como un susurro al final.

— ¿Eh?... yo… en parte así era… — Exclamó desviando la mirada también al reloj — pero creo que ya es muy tarde y ya debieron irse, además si aun me esperan seguro que no me salvo de unos regaños y algunos golpes por hacerlos espera tanto tiempo — Completó él chico rubio recordando a cierto joven de cabellos negros y otro castaño.

La joven solo lo vio durante unos segundos que para ella fueron horas, él joven frente a ella tenia una cita, pero no en la forma que ella pensó, solo era una reunión con sus amigos, en el interior sintió un gran alivio.

— Bueno… ya que estamos solos que tal si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el lugar, digo… si tú quieres — Propuso él rubio intentando sonar lo mas normal posible.

— E-esta bien… — Asintió Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras ambos se levantaban y salían del local.

Visitaron varias tiendas y lugares del centro comercial, era bastante grande, además de tiendas, poseía, dos jardines, centros recreativos y toda clase de locales de entretenimiento. Después de una larga caminata decidieron parar unos momentos mientras ella descansaba en una de las bancas de uno de los jardines él Uzumaki fue por un helado para ambos, era un sitio realmente tranquilo y no parecía que muchos conocieran el lugar, eso aparentaba por la poca gente que había hay.

Llego al lugar observando la heladería en cada rincón, antes de que una figura femenina cruzara la puerta del otro lado de la entrada, vistiendo un singular uniforme.

— Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea? — Cuestionó amablemente la empleada, al visualizar al joven rubio.

— Buenas tardes… dos helados uno de fresa y otro de chocolate por favor — Respondió él de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

— Enseguida… — Dijo la mujer mientras preparaba el pedido.

— ¿La paga es buena? — Preguntó de pronto él de marzas zorrunas aun con su sonrisa.

— Bueno, no me quejo — Respondió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color.

— Kin, ¿cierto? — Interrogó una vez más él chico, mientras leía su nombre en el traje de la empleada, la cual asintió sonriendo también — Dime ¿Vienes sola o tu equipo esta contigo? — Preguntó una vez mas mientras ambos permanecían estáticos con sus sonrisas durante unos segundos.

De pronto la chica presiono con fuerza el cono de nieve que sostenía donde salio una especie de aguja, antes de intentar clavárselo a Naruto, hábilmente esquivó el ataque y ambos continuaron con una serie de puñetazos, donde el rubio los bloqueaba con maestría, una patada dirigida al rostro del chico lo obligo a retroceder un poco y antes de poder retomar su postura fue sorprendido por un puñetazo que logro bloquear con su mano.

La chica de perlas negras aprovechó para intentar clavar su arma de nueva cuenta en él rubio pero de igual forma fue bloqueada, ambos permanecían forcejeando, ella en su intento por clavar su arma y él en evitarlo…

— Perdón por hacerte esperar… el servicio era pésimo — Se disculpó él rubio con una sonrisa mientras entregaba el helado a la chica.

— N-no te preocupes, g-gracias — Agradeció la joven probando su helado esperando que con eso el extraño calor que sentía en sus rostro, especialmente el de sus mejillas disminuyera.

El resto del día siguió de forma natural hasta que se despidieron con la promesa de volver a encontrarse la semana siguiente y con la idea de presentarse mutuamente a sus amigos.

Dentro de la heladería una de las empleadas llegaba recién al lugar y vio un extraño liquido rojizo, saliendo de una de los congeladores "se volvió a descomponer el congelador, no puede ser" pensó con pesadez al momento de dirigirse al mencionado y abrirlo, dejando caer un cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabellos largos color negro con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, apreciadas a las cortadas de una navaja y el cono clavado en su frente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Army:_

_Una semana después de lo que nos contó Hinata sobre ese chico, todas nos moríamos de curiosidad por conocerlo a él y sus amigos, jamás pensamos que nos enamoraríamos todas de igual manera de cada uno de ellos._

_Fueron solo un par de meses de conocerlos pero éramos buenos amigos y yo estaba, perdón, corrijo, estoy perdidamente enamorada del chico al que se nos ha ordenado matar, porque tuvo que pasarnos esto justo cuando pensamos que podríamos ser felices._

_Ahora todas estamos en esta batalla donde uso mis mejores armas pero tal parece que Neji tiene muy buena defensa, la mejor que he visto además de la de Hinata, solo me quedan los explosivos, logo colocarme tras detrás, con algo de precaución me dispongo a usarlos pero él de alguna forma logro esquivarlo, ¿Tiene ojos en la nuca o que? Al parecer no solo es parecido a Hinata en su físico, si no también en su estilo, es increíble que ninguno de los dos se conozcan y que no sean parientes, o quien sabe… después de todo Hinata es huérfana._

_Siento una presión en mi cuerpo, al parecer me descuide pensando en otras cosas y el aprovechó para atacarme, pero esa sorpresa no se comparaba con lo que mis ojos vieron continuación, cherry caía e iba a ser aplastada por unos escombros, y yo sin poder moverme, ¿que fue lo que me hizo?_

_Fin __Army._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

PD: dejen reviews o no hay conti...


	3. Tercer asesinato

Tercer asesinato: Noche de dolor y confesiones.

_Wind:_

_Apenas puedo creerlo, él… ¿Él fue mas listo que yo?... todo el tiempo creí que lo tenia, lo había acorralado, pero… realmente fui yo quien cayo en su trampa, bueno… si es él supongo que esta bien, no me molesta morir en sus manos, extraño en mi, creo._

_Metió su mano en su chaqueta, supongo que para tomar el arma con la que terminara todo esto… no puedo verlo, cierro mis ojos y escucho un "click" ¿Qué clase de arma será? Supongo que es muy tonto pensar eso justo ahora, solo me queda una cosa que decir… - Lo siento chicas -_

_Fin Wind._

— ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó un perezoso castaño que tenia al rubio que tenia al lado dentro de esa oscura habitación, reunido con sus compañeros.

— No lo permitiremos… — Exclamó secamente él de ojos azules — Esta será la última vez que esas kunoichis se burlan de nosotros — Sentenció mientras sus compañeros asentían y veían las imágenes de 5 chicas en unos informes.

Él sujeto junto a ellos solo reía por debajo de su mascara y su compañero de igual forma mostraba su sonrisa reptilesca.

— Tal parece que quieren terminar con esto tanto como nosotras — Comentó secamente una castaña de ojos del mismo color leyendo el mensaje que su "hermana" tenia en su celular.

— Si, eso parece… — Respondió fríamente esta, pero con cierto aire melancólico.

— Hina… — Susurró la de cabellos chocolate nuevamente con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué hacemos? — Cuestionó molesta y dolida una rubia de cuatro coletas y orbes azules.

— Acudiremos a la "cita" y terminaremos con "lo nuestro" — Respondió de igual forma la chica de cabellos azulados y ojos platinos mientras sus compañeras asentían seriamente y ella solo veía fijamente su mensaje de texto.

"¿Podríamos vernos a las 8:00 PM, en el parque frente al edifico abandonado en la zona sur de la ciudad? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, y por favor lleva a tus amigas los chicos también Irán."

_Sand__:_

_Acudimos a nuestra "cita", sabíamos perfectamente que no seria una romántica, ni de palabras de amor, tampoco esperábamos un recibimiento gentil de caballero, por parte de los chicos que teníamos frente a nosotros, pero eso si, sabíamos que habría confesiones… confesiones que nos dolerían mucho a pesar de conocerlas de antemano._

_Fin Sand._

Un ambiente frió y tenso se formo alrededor de un grupo de 10 jóvenes, 5 chicas y 5 chicos de los cuales ninguno se movía de su lugar y solo se veían fijamente los unos a los otros.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto de una forma similar a la que sostuvo con sus amigas la chica de cabellos azabaches.

— Creo que ya lo saben… y nosotros que queríamos sorprenderlas… — Comentó sarcásticamente él castaño de la coleta, mientras mostraba una sonrisa demostrando la misma expresión, molestando a sobremanera a la rubia frente a él.

— ¡Basta de charlas! — Gritó furiosa la de ojos perlas extendiendo sus manos mientras sus enemigos saltaban justo antes de que los arboles y arbustos que se encontraban tras ellos cayeran en pedazos.

— Eso estuvo cerca… — Expresó Shikamaru observando el desastre causado — Es fuerte… ¿seguro que quieres seguir con el plan? — Pregunto viendo a su líder, él cual simplemente asintió sin dejar de ver a la chica causante de lo anterior — Como quieras, es tú cuello el que correrá el peligro no el mió — Dijo justo antes de esquivar un ataque de la rubia, la cual usaba unos extraños abanicos — Esto será problemático… — Suspiró al ver detenidamente los abanicos de la chica.

Inmediatamente todos se había convertido en un caos, justo en la dispersión la castaña de ponpones se lanzo contra él castaño de ojos perlas con una especie de bastón, este rápida y hábilmente bloqueaba cada golpe lanzado por la chica, bloqueo un golpe mas y sujeto con su mano derecha el arma mientras se preparaba par contraatacar con la izquierda en su ángulo descubierto, pero rápidamente la chica halo de su bastón pero ocurrió algo que Neji no esperaba, se dividió en tres segmentos unidos con una cuerda.

En cuanto las partes del bastón se separaron la chica presiono una parte de este y una especie de daga salio de la parte final y dando la vuelta se preparo para perforar la piel del chico, hábilmente y haciendo uso de sus reflejos logro detener la daga antes del impacto sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

— Nada mal — Comentó divertida la chica, aunque en el fundo su corazón estaba llorando.

— Lo mismo digo — Respondió de la misma manera el joven Hyuga en todos los sentidos.

Ambos se separaron tomando sus distancias estudiándose mutuamente antes de iniciar su siguiente movimiento.

Una Joven de cabellera rosa y orbes jade parecía estar en problemas, ninguno de sus golpes acertaba, pareciera que él chico contra el que pelaba supiera lo que ella haría antes de hacerlo y lograba esquiar cada intento de impacto, era algo frustrante, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás a la hora de evasión, aunque no al mismo nivel, todos los intentos de golpes y patadas por parte del Uchiha era fallidos o terminaban en un simple rose.

Ahora las cosas se le habían complicado, quien sabe de donde pero ese joven lanzaba extraños explosivos contra ella los cuales le eran difíciles de de evadir y ahora, aparte de un experimentar un gran cansancio por haber corrido tanto tiempo, también contaba con varios raspones en todo su cuerpo, por sus intentos de evasión.

— ¿Suficiente? — Preguntó con su semblante serio el moreno a la exhausta joven.

— ¡Je!… Ni lo sueñes… no eres el único que tiene puede usar armas en batalla — Exclamo mientras sacaba una extraña píldora de uno de sus bolsillos y después lo colocaba en su boca masticándolo antes de pasarlo.

Al instante su respiración se fue normalizando hasta quedar como si nada hubiera pasado en unos segundos, ambos sonrieron el uno al otro y la batalla se reanudo.

Había escuchado de esa habilidad, incluso había visto películas y leído libros de ciencia ficción sobre eso, pero realmente nunca imagino que tendría que enfrentarlo realmente algún día.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes? — Cuestionó él joven de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina con su kanji "ai" en su frente.

— ¡Jamás! — Vocifero la chica oculta tras uno de los árboles — Parece que su telequinesis no funciona si no puede ver a su objetivo — Meditó en voz alta la chica mientras observaba a su alrededor — Eso servirá — Dedujo de igual forma antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el edificio abandonado que estaba cerca asegurándose de ser seguida por el chico sin correr riesgo.

No supieron ni en que momento pero ya todos se encontraban dentro de ese edificio peleando con sus respectivas parejas, Naruto y Hinata no tenían un solo rasguño ni señas de agotamiento, ambos usaban armas de fuegos disparándose mutuamente, aunque ninguno parecía acertar un solo tiro.

— ¿¡Por qué te estas conteniendo! — Gritó con furia la chica ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

— Creo que por la misma razón que tú — Respondió secamente él rubio observando el techo.

La joven se había quedado estática analizando sus palabras…

— ¡Entonces terminemos con esto! — Exclamó de la misma forma que antes arrojando su arma al piso y saliendo de su escondite.

Su oponente salio de igual forma y arrojo su arma antes de empezar a correr el uno contra el otro, rápidamente una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del Namikaze y comenzó a sentir una rara presión, pero esta rápidamente desapareció.

La joven de hebras azules no podía creerlo, sus hilos fueron cortados por unas extrañas navajas las cuales ahora se mantenían en su garganta y abdomen impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento al mismo tiempo que veía directamente al rostro al chico del que se había enamorado.

— S-supongo que se acabo… — Expresó llorando la joven — P-pero… me alegra que sea así… yo… no podría matarte… nunca lo haría… porque… porque… te amo… — Confesó antes de cerrar sus ojos — Por favor… hazlo rápido — Pidió mientras las gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— De acuerdo — Susurro él chico frente a ella antes de sentir algo calido que jamás había sentido en todo su cuerpo.

La Joven de orbes verdes se encontraba en una situación difícil, su oponente era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba y estaba en problemas, pero lo extraño era que él parecía jugar con ella y eso la hacia rabiar, era como si la estuviera humillando de la peor manera antes de terminarla, pero le daría una lección, o al menos eso pensaba hacer antes de sentir como el piso se venia abajo, literalmente, después de una explosión.

"Army" había logrado colocarse justo detrás de su objeto y lanzo unas extrañas capsulas pero este salto evadiéndolas y despareciendo de su vista al instante en el que las cargas explotaron, cuando tubo conciencia de lo sucedido él chico ya se encontraba detrás de ella sujetándola por el cuello y las manos mientras veía a su compañera precipitarse al piso, al parecer la explosión daño una columna y ella no lo había notado.

Temari intento colocar una trampa para él vago que tenia por oponente, se escabullo a una de las habitaciones vigilando que él chico no la viera y comenzó a preparar todo pero sintió algo extraño en sus pies, aunque no tubo tiempo de analizarlo ya que en un parpadeo se encontraba atada de todas partes del cuerpo, una trampa, obviamente eso ya estaba planeado pero ¿Por quien?

— Vaya… no pensé que cayeras tan fácil… y yo que ya estaba planeando otros movimientos por si esto fracasaba — Comentó él Nara entrando a la habitación como si nada — ¡Tsk! Todo esto ha sido muy problemático — Dijo al momento en que se acercaba a la chica y metía su mano en su chaleco, mientras ella apretaba sus ojos para evitar ver el desenlace de todo.

La castaña de ojos negros seguía con su plan, el cual parecía funcionarle bastante bien, se ocultaba tras los pilares del lugar y salía solo para atacar con su látigo y volver a su escondite. Algo realmente frustrante y molesto, pero en cierto modo agradable para el de cabellos rojos, al fin un oponente digno que había durado en batalla contra él por mas de 5 minutos, además de sus amigos, estaba decidido, la derrotaría de cualquier forma y haría lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo.

Por fin, un descuido que tomo desprevenida a Matsuri, sin darse cuenta su látigo se asomaba por poco detrás de los pilares y antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia el arma enroscada a su alrededor atándola al pilar observando sin poder hacer nada como su enemigo se acercaba a ella lentamente.

* * *

><p>informo que esta historia la tengo completa, solo que si no tengo reviews, ni animos me dan de subirla aqui...<p> 


	4. Cuarto asesinato

bien antes que nada quiero aclarar algo... SOY UN CHICO... y bueno este cap es de transision asi que no esperen mucho y no soy culpable si se aburren...

* * *

><p>Cuarto asesinato: Verdad e inicio.<p>

Los gritos y ruidos dentro de ese edificio abandonado cesaron tan rápido que resultaba difícil creer que hace unos momentos había un enorme disturbio dentro.

Dentro de una lúgubre habitación se podía observar claramente dos siluetas una frente a la otra, a simple vista parecían estar abrazados, pero al notar su posición claramente era distinta, la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, llorando sin intentar ocultarlo, mientras él cumplía la orden dada por ella momentos antes.

Sintió algo calido, nunca la habían herido así que no tenia idea de cómo se sentía, solo se lo habían explicado, pero nunca lo experimento, pero sin lugar a dudas, eso no era una herida, ya no sentía el frió metal en su piel, sin embargo era imposible que una herida se sintiera así, totalmente distinta a como se la habían contado, no era molesta, ni irritante, si no mas bien, calido y maravilloso, era una sensación indescriptible justo en sus labios.

Abrió un poco sus perlados ojos para corroborar lo que pasaba, y efectivamente, él la estaba besando, sin saber por que, ni tampoco pedir explicación y con la poca, por no decir, nula experiencia se dejo llevar por ese momento sin importarle nada más.

Sakura Haruno mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados esperando lo peor, escucho caer los grandes trozos de concreto al piso de la misma forma que ella lo haría, o eso creía, de pronto sintió algo rodeándola de la cintura, al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando pero el tirón que sintió unas décimas de segundos después la hizo reaccionar.

Al sentir que todo había terminado, lenta y temerosamente entreabrió un poco sus ocelos verdes encontrándose con los ojos negros, del chico de cabellos negros-azulados, bastante sorprendida no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba paralizada por el simple hecho de encontrarlo tan cerca, y mas aun al darse cuenta que aun la sostenía por la cintura.

— ¿Por qué…? — Susurró débilmente la chica aun perdida en los ojos del Uchiha.

— ¡Hmp! Eres una verdadera molestia — Comentó secamente él azabache logrando que la tristeza invadiera a su acompañante — Pero ya me acostumbre a vivir rodeado de ellas, y tu eres una de las pocas molestias agradables, y si mueres… bueno… — Parecía dudar de sus propias palabras o si decir lo siguiente, lo cual le pareció divertido a la chica ya que en el tiempo en que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto nervioso, incluso olvido el anterior comentario y rió de forma disimulada.

Él joven solo bufo un tanto molesto y algo frustrado antes de tomar a la de cabellos rosas en brazos y llevársela del lugar.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó bastante curiosa y temerosa la de orbes jade.

— Ya lo veras — Respondió secamente como siempre él chico, pero algo le reconforto a la Haruno.

Centro de las sombras se aprecia débilmente otras dos siluetas, una detrás de la otra, la primera mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas brotaban de ellos, mentalmente pidiendo perdón a su amiga de cabellera rosa y la impotencia de verse acorralada, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea del porque él chico no había hecho ni dicho nada por varios minutos en los que la tenia sujeta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensan quedarse así? — Cuestionó secamente y algo molesto él joven Uchiha sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña que inmediatamente viro su vista en la dirección donde se encontraba, observando con asombro a su amiga de la cual se lamentaba en brazos de aquel chico completamente ilesa o al menos eso creyó.

— Si, no te das prisa él dobe se va a impacientar y comenzara a gritarnos como loco por no ir de inmediato — Comentó él mismo chico en el mismo tono.

— ¡Hmp! Dudo que en estos momentos eso sea lo que mas le preocupe, solo estaba haciendo algo de tiempo ya que si voy de inmediato seguro que los encontrare en medio de "eso" y en estos momentos juro que lo mato — Exclamó fría e incluso lúgubremente él castaño de la coleta larga y ojos perlas, logrando que la joven que sostenía sintiera su ira al sujetarla con un poco mas de fuerza.

A su vez ella solo pensaba en varias cosas, ¿Por qué Neji reacciono así al hablar de Naruto?, ¿Qué paso con Hinata?, ¿Acaso a él le gustaba su amiga de cabellos azules?, esta ultima idea hizo que su rostro se tornara un poco triste al pensar que ese chico nunca le correspondería.

— Además tú estas en la misma situación, podría preguntarte lo mismo — Argumentó él joven de piel pálida con una ligera y casi indistinguible sonrisa.

— ¡Hmp! Es distinto, al menos yo me muevo — Respondió tranquilamente y con la misma expresión él de cabellos negros, aunque ahora la mirada de ambos se notaba un tanto… retadora

"Andando" ordenó secamente él Hyuga tras soltar a la chica que de ojos chocolate y caminar junto a su compañero en otra dirección, ambos sabían muy bien que mientras tuvieran con ellos a la joven de ojos jade era inevitable que su compañera los siguiera.

Ella solo se preguntaba el porque la soltó, pero al notar como le daban la espalda tan tranquilamente y llevarse a su amiga con ellos, eso ocasiono la ira en la chica, no los dejaría burlarse de ella tan fácilmente, saco una pequeña daga lentamente de su bolsillo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien la hizo detenerse.

— No lo hagas, no vamos a matarla, síguenos, es seguro que los otros lleven a tus amigas con ellos — Comento él de ocelos perlas sin voltearse, sorprendiendo a la chica la cual guardo su arma, definitivamente ese chico tenia ojos detrás de la cabeza.

La joven castaña de ocelos negros permanecía con su mirada fija y decidida sobre su enemigo, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar signos de temor o tristeza por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Antes de que lo peor pasara sus ataduras se desvanecieron lo cual la descoloco un poco por unos segundos, pero al reponerse por completo arremetió contra él de hebras rojizas corriendo a toda velocidad, de pronto noto que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, y al bajar la vista noto que se encontraba levemente levitando antes de ser levantada por completo y colocarla bocabajo a la altura del rostro del chico.

— ¡Maldito, suéltame! — Gritó exasperada la castaña intentando liberarse del invisible agarre.

— Quédate quieta, me cuesta mucho trabajo sostenerte sin lastimarte si te mueves de ese modo — Comentó en su tono neutro él joven desconcertando a la castaña, acaso dijo, ¿sin hacerle daño? — El resto ya debió haber llegado con Naruto, así que démonos prisa — Exclamó en el mismo tono él de ojos aguamarina emprendiendo la caminata llevando consigo a la aun más confundida Matsuri.

— Si que eres una mujer problemática — Expresó en un tono aburrido él castaño mientras ¿suspiraba?, parecía más un soplido, ¿o tan solo fue su imaginación?.

Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que sus deseos de permanecer con sus ojos cerrados y decidió abrirlos, aunque de forma lenta y pausada temiendo equivocarse.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al Nara fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes y cerraba un encendedor de metal, el cual al cerrarse creo un sonido igual al que escucho después de cerrar los ojos.

— Al fin abres los ojos, pensé que te quedarías así toda la noche — Comentó de forma burlona mostrando una ligera sonrisa sacando del transe a la chica.

¿Acaso solo esta jugando con ella?, ¿La toma como su burla?, ¿Quién se cree para asustarla de ese modo y después burlarse de esa forma?

— ¿¡Pero quien demonios te crees! — Gritó bastante molesta la joven — Es que acaso piensas burlarte de mi antes de darme el golpe de gracia o ¿Qué? — Realmente estaba fuera de sus cabales y su paciencia llegaba al límite.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? Que problemática — Exclamó él de la coleta de piña con su tono aburrido.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si después de que me atrapaste solo te estas burlando de mi! — Cuestionó con bastante mal humor la de cabellos mostaza.

— Yo no soy quien se mancha las manos, yo solo elaboro los planes de ataque y las trampas, el atacar directamente a alguien más para acabarlo me parece un fastidio y es muy problemático — Respondió en le mismo tono que antes, pero segundos después cambio su expresión a una de miedo y después de temor.

Ninguno de los dos supo como o cuando pero la de las 4 coletas de alguna forma se libero de las cuerdas y ahora emanaba una aura asesina en contra de ese vago del que se había enamorado, él cual sintió pánico al ver su mirada llena de furia, así que sin mas emprendió la huida del lugar lo mas rápido que sus pies le otorgaron.

— ¡Alto hay maldito vago! — Gritó furiosa la de perlas azules corriendo tras él chico.

— ¡Calma mujer, tranquilízate!— Vociferó un asustado Shikamaru corriendo por todo el lugar.

— Dime… ¿Qué sucede? — Pidió por 15va vez la joven de cabellos azulados en los brazos del rubio.

— Aun no, todavía no llegan los demás — Respondió él Uzumaki en un tono tranquilo observando a la nada.

Momentos después se escucharon unos tenues pasos que poco a poco fueron tomando fuerza y unas débiles siluetas que tomaron forma conforme avanzaban.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven de ojos perlas al ver a un chico de cabellos negros y perlas del mismo color, llevando en sus brazos a una chica de ocelos verdes y hebras rosáceas, junto a ellos un chico de cabellera castaña y orbes platinos y justo detrás una chica castaña de ojos en el mismo tono la cual parecía verlos con bastante desconfianza hasta notar al mismo tiempo que su amiga la mirada de su líder.

— ¡Hinata! — Gritó emocionada la joven castaña corriendo en dirección a su amiga — Que alivio que estés bien — Comentó la chica una vez frente a ella.

— Lo mismo digo — Exclamó la chica antes de que el resto llegara junto a ellos.

— Veo que terminaste rápido — Expresó él Uchiha secamente observando a su alrededor — ¿Dónde están Gaara y Shikamaru? — Preguntó en el mismo tono.

— No deben tardar — Respondió secamente él de orbes azules.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó la de cabellos rosas observando a todos bastante confusa.

— No lo se, Naruto-kun no ha querido decirme nada — Dijo la de ocelos perlas.

Después de unos segundos en silencio total se escuchó algunos pasos acompañados por varias quejas, protestas y una que otra maldición de parte de una voz femenina.

— ¡Sáltame, te digo que me sueltes maldita sea! — Gritó por enésima vez la castaña sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada con el hecho de ser prisionera.

— Ya era hora — Comentó él rubio observándolos llegar.

— Lo siento, no dejaba de moverse — Exclamó con voz seca él de cabellos rojos.

La chica se quedo estática por uno segundos antes de reaccionar, todas sus amigas estaban hay, y no solo eso, también los chicos, bueno a excepción de una pareja, se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fue "desatada" y bajada al piso.

Justo cuando alguien iba a formular una nueva pregunta o mejor dicho repetirla otra vez, otro sonido llamo la atención de todos.

— ¡Detente hay vago! — Vociferó de forma escandalosa la de cabellos mostaza corriendo detrás de un aterrado Shikamaru justo antes de detenerse y colocarse detrás de sus amigos.

La joven también seso su marcha al ver a sus amigas sanas y salvas, sin poder evitar una sonrisa abrazo a sus dos amigas mas cercanas que en este caso, fueron Matsuri y Tenten, con tal fuerza que ambas empezaron a cambiar de color y suplicar por el vital oxigeno.

— Bueno ahora ya estamos todos, ahora si nos dirás ¿El porque de todo esto? — Interrogó nuevamente la chica de cabellos azulados.

Esa simple frase logro llamar la atención de los presentes y en cierta forma fue la salvación de dos, las cuales estaban apunto de abandonar este mundo gracias a su amiga.

— Bueno, nosotros tenemos un plan simple, pero complicado a la vez — Mencionó él rubio confundiendo aun más a las chicas.

— No entiendo, explícate — Exclamó la joven de hebras rosáceas bastante confusa y algo molesta.

— Vamos a destruir a shinobi y kunoichi — Expresó con una seriedad y frialdad impregnada con sed de sangre él joven de cabellera roja.

— ¿¡Qué van a que! — Gritaron todas al unísono sin contenerse en evitar su sorpresa.

— Lo que escucharon — Comentó él de ojos perlas sin inmutarse en su reacción.

— ¿¡Es que acaso están locos! — Cuestionó la castaña de los pon pones con un tono similar al regaño.

Mala pregunta, y eso lo supieron al instante en el que todos mostraron sus mejores sonrisas dando a entender que no jugaban, y que lo que decían iba enserio.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — Preguntó esta vez la joven de piel blanca un tanto temerosa, muy raro en ella.

— Vamos a terminar lo que ellos iniciaron hace 17 años — Respondió él de ocelos azules de forma seria.

— ¿Hace 17 años? — Repitió la misma chica en un tono interrogativo.

— Cuando todo empezó, y la corrupción destruyo el buen nombre de shinobi — Habló una persona que se mantenía entre las sombras.

Rápidamente las kunoichis levantaron su guardia y voltearon su vista a donde provenía la voz encontrándose con dos siluetas en la oscuridad que lentamente se fueron acercando a los chicos.

Cada joven detuvo a su manera a cada chica dándoles a entender que se tranquilizaran.

— Vaya, en verdad han crecido mucho — Exclamó esta vez una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, con un exuberante cuerpo y grandes proporciones.

— Es… imposible… usted es… — Murmuraba sorprendida la joven Haruno.

— Veo que me conoces, eso debería ser halagador después de lo que paso, aunque tal vez no tanto… — Comentó con una ligera sonrisa la mujer rubia.

— ¿La conoces Sakura-san? — Preguntó la líder del equipo kunoichi.

— Ella es Tsunade-sama, una de las mejores kunoichis que han existido… pero… pero… — Balbuceaba incrédula la joven.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-san? — Interrogó la misma chica.

— Ella… ella esta muerta… — Dijo mientras todas prestaban su atención a la de ojos miel — Y él la asesino — Completó la joven de ocelos verdes mientras posaba su vista en el hombre de alrededor de 50 años, de cabellos blancos hasta la cintura, y ojos negros.

— ¿Asesinada?... así que esa es la historia que les contaron… — Exclamo un tanto divertida, como si lo que le hubieran dicho no tuviera importancia alguna

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Cuestionó la castaña de las armas.

— Supongo que llego la hora — Comentó él mayor de los presentes dando un largo suspiro.

— ¿La hora de que? — Esta vez fue la rubia de ojos aguamarina la que interrogó a los recién llegados.

— Bien, comenzaremos por decirles que todo lo que saben y les han contado… es mentira — Expresó él mayor de forma seria.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Preguntó nuevamente la rubia de las coletas.

— Quiero que pongan atención y nada de interrupciones hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo? — Cuestionó seriamente mientras las jóvenes solo asintieron y posteriormente se sentaron alrededor de él.

"_Hace ya varios años, esta ciudad no era mas que un nido de ratas y los criminales así como los crímenes eran un asunto diario y de los cuales nadie estaba a salvo, las personas prácticamente no salían de sus casas por el miedo y los políticos perdían credibilidad con los habitantes, todo el gobierno conocía a la perfección las guaridas de los criminales y sus lideres pero no se atrevían a realizar algo en contra de alguno, sabían que si los metían a prisión algunos de los otros grupos se encargarían de "pagar la fianza" de su liberación y todo volvería._

_Fue entonces cuando se creo shinobi, una organización especializada en entrenar a verdaderas maquinas de batalla, en ese entonces tanto shinobis como kunoichis entrenaban y luchaban juntos, en un principio la organización tenia claro sus objetivos, bajo las ordenes de los políticos y otros altos cargos se encargaban del trabajo sucio de ellos para terminar con la delincuencia._

_Desafortunadamente unos pocos años después de su fundación aparecieron las inconformidades y gente que deseaba su propio beneficio sin importarle lo demás, esto desato una lucha interna por el poder, generando la división de la organización y el sacrificio de muchos grandes héroes que hicieron hasta lo imposible por que todo se mantuviera como antes"_

— Eso en definitiva es muy diferente a lo que nos contaron — Exclamó la de las cuatro coletas interrumpiendo el relato — Pero… ¿Por qué nosotras? — Cuestionó de forma acusadora, mas para el castaño de la coleta que para el resto de sus compañeros.

— Problemática, te dijeron que no interrumpieras — Prácticamente murmuró con pesadez él Nara recibiendo una mirada matadora de la chica.

— Todos ustedes han crecido bastante — Comentó con nostalgia la rubia mayor, logrando que las jóvenes la observaran con extrañeza por sus palabras.

— Veo que aun no se los han dicho ¿verdad? — Inquirió él de cabellos blancos recibiendo una negativa del rubio.

— ¿Contarnos que? — Cuestionó la azabache bastante confundida.

— Estoy segura que a todas ustedes se les ha negado rotundamente algún dato sobre sus padres o ¿me equivoco? — Interrogó la de ojos miel con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

— Ahora que lo menciona… si, nunca nos dijeron mucho, solo que nuestros padres fueron asesinados por los miembros de shinobi por una venganza contra nosotras — Respondió army algo afligida y extrañada.

— Les mintieron — Esta vez tomo la palabra él rubio de extrañas marcas llamando la atención de las chicas — Los padres de todos nosotros fueron asesinados durante la separación de shinobi… bueno… casi todos — Exclamó virando su vista a los ojos perla que lo mantenían mas de una noche en vela.

Si antes estaban confusas ahora lo estaban mas, justo cuando una de ellas intento abrir la boca para decir algo se vio interrumpida como si adivinaran sus pensamientos.

— Los padres de Shikamaru fueron los organizadores de la resistencia, aunque sus estrategias fueron buenas no contaban con los suficientes hombres, eso sin contar que muchos de ustedes habían nacido por lo que protegerlos era lo primordial — Comenzó nuevamente con el relato Jiraya — Shikamaru apenas y tenia un año de vida y por lo tanto tampoco podía hacer mucho, al igual que Temari que apenas y tenia dos y un par de meses — Habló sorprendiendo a la rubia, pero antes de articular palabra él mayor levanto su mano en señal de que no fuera interrumpido.

— Su madre al dar a luz en una situación como tal murió después de que Gaara naciera dejando claro no solo una baja mas, si no a los tres Sabaku no completamente desprotegidos puesto que su padre había muerto poco antes — Siguió con su relato pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

— ¿Creí que solo tenias un hermano Gaara-kun? — Cuestionó Matsuri bastante extrañada.

— En realidad tengo una hermana mayor — Expresó seriamente él joven de orbes aguamarina.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no nos has contado sobre ella? — Preguntó una vez más la joven de cabellera castaña.

— Por que tú la conoces más que yo — Respondió secamente él miembro de shinobi extrañando a la de ocelos negros — Temari es mi hermana — Dijo sin mucho interés él chico logrando que todas casi se caigan de la impresión.

— Es la verdad — Comentó él de cabellos blancos al notar la expresión en el rostro de las jóvenes — Temari es la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro, pero la explicación de cómo terminaron así vendrá después — Exclamó con la orden de que se callaran.

— La situación de Sasuke fue similar a la de Gaara, solo que su hermano mayor tubo que intervenir para que no los mataran a ambos — Todas estaban dispuestas a preguntar pero nuevamente fueron detenidas — Si quieren respuestas pueden preguntarle a él mismo Sasuke o su hermano — Ante esas palabras no les quedo otra opción mas que resignarse a no tener respuesta debido al carácter del azabache.

— Los padres de Sakura estuvieron del lado de los traidores por miedo a que le hicieran algo a ella, lamentablemente los asesinaron con la excusa de que podían traicionarlos tarde temprano — Al escuchar la revelación la de cabellos rosas no pudo evitar una mueca de ira y cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

— Los padres de Tenten y Matsuri fueron asesinados al intentar huir del caos por todos nuestros perseguidores una vez que se vio todo perdido — La misma expresión de la Haruno se vio reflejada en ambas chicas.

— Los padres del resto de ustedes murieron de forma similar, todos huíamos para una reorganización y planificar un contraataque, pero en un ultimo intento de exterminio, ambos, shinobis y kunoichis unieron fuerzas y nos persiguieron, Tsunade y yo nos quedamos atrás para intentar retenerlos, pero durante la pela nos vimos en aprietos — Contó mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de nostalgia.

— En un ultimo intento por terminar con todo y darles tiempo suficiente a sus padres de huir usamos unos tanques de gas de un edificio cercano y los hicimos estallar, de milagro logramos salir vivos, pero no teníamos fuerzas para movernos — Esta vez fue Tsunade la encargada de retomar la historia.

— Por la magnitud de la explosión creyeron que nosotros también habíamos muerto, desafortunadamente después de recuperarnos y buscar algo de información, nos enteramos que nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, los padres de Naruto y Neji intentaron lo mismo que nosotros con el mismo resultado, solo que ellos si murieron — Continuó el mayor de los hombres.

— Por lo que supimos, pensamos que todos habían muerto pero notamos que solo había un Hyuga en lista, y era tú padre Hinata — Habló la rubia de ojos miel bastante seria, pero la de hebras azules no se inmuto.

— Pero esa información obviamente era falsa — Exclamó él rubio llamando la atención de las chicas en especial de Moon.

— Hiashi Hyuga tenia un hermano gemelo, el padre de Neji, pero esto pocos lo sabían, por lo que supusimos que uno de los dos había muerto y otro escapado y así fue — Expresó con una pequeña sonrisa él de cabellos blancos.

— Mi tío nos lo contó todo cuando cumplí los 6 años y Naruto los 5, desde entonces hemos estado planeado y reuniendo todo lo necesario para acabar con ambas organizaciones y todo estuvo listo hace unos meses pero no podíamos poner el plan en marcha, no hasta encontrarlas a ustedes y en especial a ti, prima — Explicó él castaño Hyuga mirando a la chica de ojos platinos.

— Tú padre nos explico que como los perseguidores resultaron ser de kunoichi desdió dejarte a ti ya que no podía huir con los tres, sabiendo que no te lastimarían y que al contrario te criarían y entrenarían para trabajar para ellas, como al resto — Habló él de ojos azules captando la atención de la chica.

— Siempre hablo de ti con orgullo y tristeza, tanta que ardía en deseos de conocer a mi "hermana" al igual que Neji, solo que al conocerte y saber quien eres realmente, me sorprendió y mas al darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti — Exclamó acercándose lentamente a la joven hasta tomarla por la cintura acercando sus rostros lentamente.

Pero lamentablemente antes de conseguir su meta un carraspeo se escucho en el lugar, volvió su vista hacia la persona que lo había producido encontrándose con la elida mirada de su "hermano-cuñado".

— Por lo visto Neji aun no controla sus "celos de hermano" — Comentó con algo de burla él castaño de la coleta, mientras sus compañeros luchaban por no soltar en carcajadas recibiendo una mirada aun mas penetrante por parte del de orbes perlas.

— Cuando le contamos a mi tío sobre ti, se alegro como nunca y decidimos que ya era hora de iniciar el plan y terminar con todo, así por fin podríamos presentarlos oficialmente — Expresó él Hyuga intentando cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

La chica aun no salía del asombro por las revelaciones al igual que el resto de su equipo cuando los presentes comenzaban a retirarse.

— Quédense aquí de acuerdo… volveremos al amanecer — Ordenó él rubio de ojos azules mirando de reojo a las chicas.

— No — Protestó fuertemente la kunoichi de cabellos azulados con voz firme sorprendiendo la los shinobis — Nosotras también pelearemos — Exclamó con la misma determinación.

— Así es — Tomó la palabra la joven de cabellos rosas con la misma expresión que su compañera.

— Esta batalla también es nuestra — Habló firme la joven de cabellera y ojos cafés.

— Y con más razón si todo lo que nos contaron es verdad — Expresó la de las 4 coletas de forma seria.

— Pero… — Intentó replicar él de las marcas zorrunas antes de ser interrumpido.

— Naruto-kun, agradezco mucho que me hayas contado todo esto — Dijo con algo de nostalgia la chica de orbes perlas.

Sus compañeras solo la veían de igual forma, todas sabían muy bien el porque de su comportamiento frió, le habían hecho creer que sus padres la abandonaron y que la aborrecían a tal grado de dejarla vivir una vida como esa donde se manchaba las manos con la sangre de aquellos que privaba de su vida, pero ahora esa perspectiva había cambiado.

— Pero no voy a esconderme mientras ustedes pelean arriesgando sus vidas de esa forma — Anunció con su mirada firme seguida de sus amigas, antes de que Naruto dijera algo mas ella se adelanto nuevamente a sus quejas.

— También lo hago para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí y pueda verlo a la cara — Esta vez él castaño de ojos perlas fue el que intento replicar pero nuevamente fue callado por la chica.

— No se preocupen, no pienso morir, después de todo mi vida ya solo puedo entregársela a alguien — Comentó virando su vista al rubio él cual sonrió levemente.

— De acuerdo pero más te vale salir con vida — Expresó él shinobi de ocelos azules con una leve sonrisa, decisión que no fue bien tomada por el resto de sus compañeros y en especial el mayor de los Hyuga.

— No me vean así, saben tan bien como yo que nada de lo que diga las hará cambiar de opinión — Exclamó algo molesto por las miradas de furia de sus compañeros, antes de que estos mismos desviaran la mirada pero sin abandonar su inconformidad, al mismo tiempo que las chicas sonreían satisfechas.

La hora había llegado y la orden había sido dada, una nueva masacre iba a dar comienzo y en esta ocasión estaban dispuestos a terminar las cosas de un modo distinto, esta noche tanto shinobi como kunoichi iban a dejar de existir, para siempre.

* * *

><p>sayo!<p> 


	5. Quinto asesinato

Quinto asesinato: Guerra - El comienzo de la masacre. -

La noche fría y tranquila, un escenario engañoso que podría significar en final para muchos, y eso lo tenían en mente 6 figuras que caminaban lentamente hasta la entrada de un edificio que a simple vista se veía "normal".

Los seis encapuchados cubrían sus rostros y tras entrar en un elevador, presionaron varios números de los pisos, como si de un niño travieso se tratase, pero en lugar de subir y bajar una y otra vez, el elevador descendió lo que parecieron unos cuantos pisos y después se abrió dejando ver una sala donde unos cuantos guardias custodiaban el lugar.

Uno de ellos se acercó lentamente y el rubio descubrió su cabellera y dejo a la vista su identificación la cual tomo de inmediato y analizo frente al guardia con su pistola láser.

Una vez confirmada la identidad dieron acceso libre a él y sus compañeros, justo en ese momento un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad llegaban al lugar con unas sonrisas hipócritas.

— ¿Qué hay Naruto? Supe que se vieron obligados a matar a sus noviecitas —Comentó con sorna un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos felinos y unos triángulos invertidos en sus mejillas.

— Y ¿Qué traen hay? —Cuestionó algo curioso, pero sin dejar su sonrisa un joven un tanto pasado de peso.

— No me digan que es una de ellas, no es mala idea tener una rehén, podríamos sacarle algo de información —Exclamó de forma fría él único chico inexpresivo del grupo, aunque tampoco dejaba ver mucho su rostro.

— Y tal vez… algo mas —Completó un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color con la misma sonrisa que sus amigos, sin haber notado la momentánea mirada frívola del Uzumaki antes de colocar su acostumbrada sonrisa.

— Veo que los chismes corren rápido —Expresó con su sonrisa zorruna — Si, luchamos con ellas y las vencimos fácilmente, pero ¿Saben que? Las dejamos vivir y ahora deben estar aniquilando a sus propias camaradas —Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

— ¿Las dejaron ir? —Cuestionó incrédulo él de los triángulos.

— Ya veo, usarlas para matarse entre ellas es mas divertido —Habló el de cabellos negros.

— Pero si las dejaron ir… ¿A quien traen con ustedes? —Interrogó nuevamente él chico misterioso.

— Si las dejamos ir… hicimos un acuerdo… ellas exterminarían kunoichi por nosotros y nosotros terminaríamos con shinobi… —Anunció él de ocelos azules con su sonrisa.

Sin darles tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, inmediatamente tomaron sus armas y en menos de 5 segundos los guardias ya estaban ensuciando el piso con su sangre y parte de sus órganos.

Apenas y lograron reponerse de la impresión cuando una ráfaga de disparos llenaron el cuerpo del de ojos felinos, en un intento de reacción él mas corpulento del grupo intento lanzarse contra ellos pero el Hyuga fue más rápido y certeramente impacto sus palmas y puños en la garganta y corazón del chico cayendo inmóvil.

Él joven de rostro cubierto intento huir para avisar pero su paso se vio interrumpido por el 6to acompañante de los jóvenes.

— ¿No tenias curiosidad de saber quien soy? —Preguntó él encapuchado antes de sacar lo que parecía una especie de daga y clavarla en uno de los puntos vitales del chico y después arrojarlo contra la pared.

Él último de los jóvenes se sujetaba con fuerza su cuello y su expresión de pánico era claramente visible mientras lentamente se dejaba caer en el piso hasta terminar hincado antes de caer por completo completamente inmóvil.

Segundos después la alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el edificio y sin perder tiempo los invasores se dispersaron por el lugar tomando diferentes rutas.

La situación parecía algo similar en otro lugar solo que los guardias parecían estar compuestos solo de mujeres bien armadas.

— Miren quienes regresaron —Comentó con una sonrisa llena de cinismo una rubia de una coleta y ojos azules acompañada por una chica de cabellos naranjas y orbes castaños con una expresión parecida en su rostro, al igual que una joven de cabellera roja y ocelos cafés, con una expresión de superioridad y una morena de hebras rojizas y ojos amarillos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó con recelo la joven de ojos perlas, mostrando su fría mirada.

— Huí, que malhumorada, creo que el matar a tu noviecito no te agrado mucho —Hablo de la misma forma la rubia.

Era claro que la relación entre ambos equipos no era muy buena, y siempre hubo rivalidad, en especial entre la Haruno y la Yamanaka, antes amigas ahora rivales, pero en ocasiones esta ultima disfrutaba el hecho de echarle en cara cuanto problema o incomodidad se le presentaban a la Hyuga.

Algo que esta de sobra decir, enfurecía a sus compañeras de tal manera que apenas reprimían sus deseos de cortarle el cuello.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre quise decirte Ino —Comentó la chica de ojos jade con una sonrisa que desconcertó a la rubia — ¡Vete al infierno maldita zorra! —Sin previo aviso arremetió contra la joven golpeándola de una forma brutal en el rostro enviándola contra la pared, cayendo inerte creando un charco escarlata con su propia sangre.

— ¡Desgraciada! —Gritó la de ojos amarillos con furia abalanzándose sobre la de cabellos rosas siendo interceptada por una de sus compañeras.

Rápidamente la kunoichi del viento extendió sus abanicos de donde se mostraron una especie de cuchillas justamente en los bordes de estos, balanceándolos con gracia y agilidad no le dio tiempo a su contrincante de reaccionar degollándola en el mismo instante.

En ese mismo instante la de cabellos naranjas intento escapar siendo tomada por una extraña fuerza, al ver con mas detenimiento noto los delgados hilos de la poseedora de ocelos perlados que la sujetaban antes de caer en pedazos.

La ultima sobreviviente intento alcanzar su arma pero la castaña de ojos negros resulto mas rápida tomándola con su látigo como prisionera unos segundos antes de que una especie de aguja terminara en su frente y fuera liberada sin vida.

— Hay que movernos, tenemos aproximadamente dos horas antes de que todo esto se venga abajo —Ordenó la rubia mayor ante el asentimiento se las jóvenes y salir corriendo por lados diferentes.

Uno tras otro los cuerpos caían manchando irremediablemente el piso con su sangre a medida que los shinobi avanzaban dentro de su propio cuartel general.

Estaban haciendo buen uso del factor sorpresa tomando a quien se cruzara frente a ellos completamente con la guardia baja, pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo y eso lo tenían claro, solo había una forma de terminar con todo y eso era tomando el control.

En otras palabras cortar la cabeza desde arriba o como ellos lo habían mencionado, cortarles la cabeza a los de arriba y todo lo demás caería.

— Vaya, así que el grupo de mocosos tienen pensado revelarse… espero que no te moleste que le de una lección a tu hermanito Itachi —Exclamó sonriente un enorme sujeto con un enorme bulto en su espalda cubierto de vendas, junto a un joven idéntico al Uchiha solo que sin el tono azulado en su cabello.

— Ya era hora que aparecieran, ¿Qué los estuvo retrasando? ¿Acaso te resulta muy difícil cargar esa cosa detrás de ti? —Comentó con burla y algo de arrogancia él menor de los Uchiha logrando el enfado del grandulon.

— Voy a divertirme haciéndote pedazos —Vociferó tomando su arma, mientras su compañero permanecía inmóvil, o al menos, eso aparentaba.

— Al fin se dignaron a aparecer —Expresó en su tono neutro él joven del kanji "amor", frente a un rubio de ojos azules bastante sonriente, otro de cabellera idéntica a la de él, pero de ocelos castaños y otro castaño, con el rostro pintado.

— Genial, me toco con ustedes… esto me resultara muy problemático —Comentó con su típica pose, frente a un sujeto de cabellos blancos y expresión de maniático, con una enorme guadaña y un enorme sujeto con su rostro completamente cubierto, de cabellera negra y ojos amarillos.

La situación resulto algo similar para él Hyuga, solo que sus oponentes resultaron ser 6, de aspecto similar, cabellos naranjas, ojos grises con aureolas y piercings en todo su rostro, los cuales lo habían rodeado por completo, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto él líder del grupo continuaba cortando a cuanto cuerpo móvil se le presentara ante sus ojos.

La situación era muy familiar en la base kunoichi, mientras las jóvenes avanzaban eliminando a una tras otra de sus "queridas compañeras".

— Esto debe ser un sueño… después de todo, te tengo frente a mi y además como una amenaza que gustosa estoy dispuesta a eliminar, mejor no puede ser —Habló con arrogancia una joven rubia, de orbes morados y de apariencia idéntica a la Hyuga, junto a una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos, de ojos azules y un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo y por ultimo una joven de larga cabellera roja y un par de lentes con una apariencia de una chica bastante altanera.

Pero lejos de hay, también había bastante actividad aunque de un tipo bastante diferente.

— ¡Vamos dense prisa, ya ha comenzado! —Gritó dando órdenes a los presentes, un hombre de cabellera plateada, con su rostro totalmente cubierto al igual que uno de sus ojos, dejando solo visible su ojo derecho — ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para que la policía demuestre lo útil que puede ser! —Animó mientras veía a las tropas ir de un lugar a otro, creando un caos total.

— ¡Es cierto, es hora de que vean nuestra llama de la juventud! —Vociferó un sujeto de rara vestimenta en color verde, con un peinado de tazón y enormes cejas mientras mantenía su dedo en alto, cerrando un ojo y una enorme sonrisa en una pose algo extraña, pero bastante común para el oficial.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Gay-sensei tiene toda la razón mostrémosles lo fuerte que arde nuestra llama de la juventud! —Exclamo esta vez un chico claramente mas joven pero de aspecto muy similar al otro mientras empuñaba su puño en alto y flamas salían de sus ojos.

— Así se habla Lee —Respondió él mayor mientras mantenía la pose del menor.

— ¡Oh, Gay-sensei! —Expresó con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos observando a su "sensei".

— Lee —Contesto de la misma forma, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, antes de abrazarse mientras una ola chocaba en la costa y un atardecer se veía en el fondo.

— Oigan si no se dan prisa y terminan su teatrito los dejaremos atrás —Exclamó un chico de afilada dentadura y cabello blanco con ocelos morados.

— Muy bien Lee, demostrémosles nuestra juventud a esos asesinos —Comentó él mayor retomando su antigua pose genial, recibiendo una emocionada afirmación del menor antes de que ambos salieran a toda prisa de la estación de policía.


	6. Sexto asesinato

Sexto asesinato: Guerra – La caída de dos grandes -

El ambiente se encontraba tenso, la sangre esparcida por todos lados al igual que los cadáveres del mismo modo, de entre ellos se podía notar una figura femenina la cual portaba dos abanicos de un tamaño mayor al promedio, en los cuales escurrían gotas de sangre manchando el piso.

Frente a ella un número no mayor de 8 chicas con diferentes tipos armas listas para enfrentar a la rubia de cuatro coletas la cual no parecía para nada intimidada, al contrario mostraba una sonrisa que denotaba diversión.

Al instante las jóvenes frente a la Sabaku no, se lanzaron en un intento de acabar con ella, rápidamente cerro sus abanicos dejando unas especies de cuchillas sobresalieran de estos, con los cuales rápidamente evadió un mazo propiedad de una de sus atacantes degollando a esta y clavando el segundo justo en el mentón de una segunda.

Salto hacia atrás para evadir un hachazo seguido de una catana y una cadena con la punta filosa como una navaja, tomo esta misma y jalo a su propietaria desequilibrándola, inmediatamente sus compañeras atacaron a la rubia obligándola a usar sus abanicos como escudo, con su pie derecho logro elevar la punta de la cadena y de alguna forma enrollarla en la pierna de su oponente de la derecha, usando su mismo pie, pateo la cadena justo en el filo logrando que la joven retrocediera un poco siendo herida al deslizarse la cadena.

Tomándola con la guardia baja pateo a la de la izquierda, regresando su atención a la otra joven tomo nuevamente la cadena, pero esta vez con sus manos y la enrolló en su cuello y la uso como escudo para los disparos de otra mas, jalo la cadena con fuerza atrayendo a la dueña de esta justo antes de arrojar a su escudo humano a un lado y clavar su abanico en el cráneo de su 4ta victima en esa pelea.

Las cuatro restantes se reagruparon rápidamente, atacando las 4 a la vez.

— Esto es aburrido… y problemático —Comentó la joven con una sonrisa antes de abrir sus abanicos y ondearlos lanzando varias pequeñas agujas, parecidas mas a simple polvo, pero con una gran potencia, haciendo caer a sus enemigas mientras su sangre brotaba de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, continuo su camino abandonando el lugar.

Puñetazos, patadas, todo tipo de golpes eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra en contra de la joven castaña, quien se había logrado defender muy bien hasta ese punto, salto dando un giro en el aire antes de caer unos metros lejos de sus agresoras.

Bajo su mano derecha a su pantorrilla donde tomo unos chacos y los alisto para su pelea, sus oponentes no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron en su contra con su propio armamento, la chica de ojos chocolate lograba bloquear cada intento de golpe por sus ex-compañeras.

Atrapo la primer catana que se le cruzó lo suficientemente cerca con la cadena de sus chacos y después con su mano libre tomo una pequeña daga cerca de su rodilla izquierda la cual lanzo clavándola gusto en la garganta de la dueña de la espada.

Otro intento fallido de corte se produjo después de evadir un florete que se dirigía directo a su rostro por el lado derecho, librando la espada de las cadenas, la uso para bloquear otro ataque del lado opuesto, usando los chacos para atrapar del cuello a la chica del esgrima, presionando un botón en su arma a pareció un punzante pico en la base del los chacos el cual fue clavado en el corazón de su oponente liberándola en el acto y pateándola lejos justo a tiempo para agacharse y evitar una patada frontal al rostro.

Sujetando la catana con fuerza lanzo un corte rápido separando la pierna de su propietaria, antes de dar un giro rápido sobre su eje tomando la espada y atravesar el estomago de esta.

Sintió algo muy conocido.

— _Dime Neji… ¿Cómo evitabas todos mis ataques cuando ni siquiera podías verme? —Inquirió la castaña con bastante curiosidad mientras se alejaban del que fue su campo de batalla._

— _Es muy sencillo, para matar a alguien se necesita dejar libre tu instinto asesino y sin importar cuan entrenado se este, es necesario liberar ese instinto en el instante en el que lanzas tu ataque, solo es una fracción de segundo, pero cuando la siento… me muevo —Respondió con su tono neutral._

Rápidamente se movió a la derecha evitando un disparo que seguramente le habría perforado la nuca, tomo una arma propia de su cadera apuntando sin siquiera voltear dando justo en la frente de su agresora, antes de guardar sus chacos y tomar su segunda arma terminado con las dos chicas restantes.

— Lo hice Neji —Comentó con una sonrisa retirándose del sitio.

Ojos perlas, amatistas, rojizos y azules se encontraban analizando la situación minuciosamente, tres contra una, en numero era clara la desventaja de la Hyuga, pero en comparación a sus compañeras y el rastro de cadáveres que dejo en su camino no era la gran cosa.

— Vamos, terminemos con esto —Habló con su tono natural de superioridad la joven rubia.

— Es cierto, estoy cansada de tener que soportar una peste tan grande —Exclamó con arrogancia la de lentes.

— Matémosla de una buena vez —Dijo la castaña rojiza dando un paso al frente quedando a la par con la de ojos morados dejando atrás a su ultima compañera.

— Siempre se la han pasado parloteando pero nunca he visto que actúen —Comentó con su frió tono la de ojos platas.

"Maldita" mascullo por debajo la de ojos azules lanzándose al ataque antes de recibir una aguja justo en su cráneo cayendo sin vida al piso.

La rubia volteo hacia su retaguardia notando como la joven de ojos carmesí la veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Perra traidora! —Vociferó apenas la kunoichi antes de que la de lentes la degollara con un bisturí.

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó la Hyuga con su tono frió, después de todo nunca se llevo muy bien con ninguna de las tres.

— ¡Tsk! Me hubiera gustado también matarte a ti —Comentó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su arma y después sus manchados anteojos — Pero estoy conciente de los cambios en los planes originales, aunque esperaba que fueran Naruto y los otros los que vinieran y no ustedes, creí que las ocultarían mientras todo esto terminaba —Dijo mientras acomodaba nuevamente sus anteojos en su lugar y volteaba la mirada.

— ¿Conoces a Naruto? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió cuestionar en ese momento, la sola idea de que "esa" estuviera detrás de él la hacia sentir deseos de descuartizarla en ese mismo instante.

— Claro que lo conozco, es mi primo después de todo —Respondió de forma natural — Y comparto tú mismo deseo, no me agrada trabajar contigo, como dije hubiera preferido matarte pero si lo hago él no me lo perdonaría, así que por mas que lo deteste… no se te ocurra morir en este lugar —Exclamó justo antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Date prisa o las bombas detonaran estando tú adentro! —Gritó a la lejanía, sonriendo confiada de que ella ya no la veía.

La azabache sonrió de igual forma y corrió en dirección contraria.

La tensión no podía estar más alta, la ira y sed de sangre eran palpables en la expresión del rostro de esa mujer de grandes atributos, cabellos castaños y ocelos verdes, hacia las dos jóvenes frente a ella, una castaña de ojos negros con su látigo en mano y la otra de cabellos rosas y orbes jade. Ambas listas para su batalla más dura.

— Han deshonrado a su familia y las haré pagar por eso —Vociferó rabiosa la mayor.

— Prepárate Matsuri —Expresó la de hebras rosáceas.

— Yo voy primero —Exclamó avanzando sin esperar respuesta, lanzo su látigo que fue evadido con facilidad por su contrincante, rápidamente su compañera se lanzo contra la líder de las kunoichi en la espera de conectar un golpe con sus puños, pero esta rápidamente se agacho dejando fuera de balance y totalmente desprotegida a la Haruno, la cual recibió un golpe en la boca del estomago y justo antes de recibir un gancho en la mandíbula la mano de su agresora fue aprisionada por el látigo de la otra castaña.

Tomo la cuerda y alo con fuerza sacando de balance también a Matsuri para después ir directo a ella, pero antes de eso se vio obligada a evadir una patada de su otro contrincante.

Sin perder tiempo esta lanzo varias agujas contra Mei la cual evadió cada una antes de lanzar unas bombas de humo que nublaron por completo la vista de las jóvenes.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo entro en la pantalla de humo aprovechando para conectar varios golpes y patadas rápidas a cada una de las chicas las cuales no lograban enfocar absolutamente nada en medio de todo el humo.

— Este estilo… usa el humo para cubrirse y mantenerse en las sombras para después atacar… ¿Estas bien Matsuri? —Cuestionó a su compañera la cual estaba intentando retomar su compostura después de otro ataque.

La chica asintió antes de que su compañera fuera nuevamente atacada. Cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma soltó la cuerda de su arma hasta que quedara regada por el piso, en cuanto sintió el primer golpe hizo lo posible por separarse pero apenas y tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando desapareció.

Escucho a su amiga reponerse y al instante recibir otro golpe y lanzo su látigo en esa dirección logrando con éxito capturar a su objetivo… ambas chicas.

Con gran agilidad soltó a ambas golpeando a su rival justo en el estomago, esta logro sujetar su brazo antes de separase y girarla en el aire, rápidamente sakura logro conectar su primera patada seguida de un puñetazo que fueron prácticamente lo necesario para dejarla fuera de combate.

Se levanto pesadamente del piso e intento seguir con la batalla, pero el látigo de sand fue mas rápido atrapándola dejando sus brazos prisioneros.

Extrañamente exhaustas las chicas intentaron reponerse y terminar con todo de una vez.

— ¿Fatigadas? —Interrogó la prisionera con una sonrisa típica de ella — Les preguntare algo niñas, ¿Saben por qué lo mas recomendable para la salud es bañarse con agua a temperatura ambiente? —Preguntó dejando bastante extrañadas a sus captoras, ¿Qué tenia que ver el bañarse con lo que pasaba hay?

— ¿No? Simple, la razón es que de otro modo el cuerpo pierde su humedad natural y de ser prolongado, causa fatiga —Notaron la dirección de hacia donde los conducía, lo que ella hizo estallar no era humo, era vapor, por eso sus sentidos estaban tan confusos, esa neblina las estaba cansando poco a poco.

Antes de poder estudiar todo a fondo Mei se libero de su agarre y salio en contra de las jóvenes, pero nuevamente fue detenida esta vez por una cadena, volvieron sus rostros y las menores observaron con alegría a su compañera de las armas.

— Army —Masculló por debajo con furia.

Junto a la joven castaña rápidamente se unió la chica de 4 coletas con sus abanicos listos para terminar el trabajo, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y orbes castaños claros había llegado al lugar y segundos después fueron rodeadas por varias jóvenes.

— ¡Terumi-dono, Konan-dono! —Exclamó una de las recién llegadas colocándose en posición de ataque al igual que las kunoichi anteriores.

Rápidamente la mujer de cabellos azules lanza una serie de trozos de papel cortando todo a su paso incluyendo a su objetivo.

La sangre nuevamente mancho el piso, la sorpresa y confusión de las kunoichi era notoria, las cadenas que mantenían presa a la castaña de ojos verdes fue cortada y la mujer libre solo para caer al piso cubierta por su propia sangre.

— Angel… maldita, traidora… —Murmuró con sus pocas fuerzas antes dar la ultima exhalación.

Los gritos de sorpresa y rencor no se hacen esperar entre las espectadoras y las jóvenes se abalanzan sobre Konan justo antes de que sus brillaran levemente seguidos de un estruendo y finalmente caer al piso manchado por su sangre con sus cuerpos completamente irreconocibles.

— Papel bomba, me tomo tiempo desarrollarlo pero logre hacerlo a tiempo y colocarlo dentro de cada traje —Comentó secamente la mujer de ojos castaños — No se preocupen, no están en los suyos —Expresó al ver la desconfianza puesta en ella.

— ¿Estas de nuestro lado? —Interrogó la recién llegada Hyuga.

— Podría decirse que apoyo a quien continúa con el legado de unos compañeros —Respondió de la misma manera Angel — Vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —Expresó después de unos segundos, justo después una explosión se escucho en las cercanías.

— Kunoichi ha caído, la misión termino —Exclamó corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Las jóvenes permanecieron unos segundos sin moverse hasta ver la afirmación de su líder y salir del lugar.

Los semblantes serios de dos de los presentes contrastaban claramente con el aspecto burlón del tercer sujeto, mantenía su afilada expresión como si de un confiado depredador el cual había atrapado a su presa se tratase.

— Adelante niño, cuando quieras —Exclamó él enorme sujeto sosteniendo una enorme espada con una extraña hoja, mientras Sasuke permanecía inmóvil — Si no atacas tú, entonces empezare yo —Expresó comenzando con su primer intento de corte con su espada.

Él menor de los Uchiha no perdió el tiempo y también desenvainó su espada justo en el momento justo para detener la de su agresor, dio un salto en el aire e intento patearlo en el rostro, pero su oponente lo sujeto y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, lo arrojo lejos de su rango.

Rápidamente logro reponerse del ataque antes de evadir otro intento de corte y devolverlo con su espada, siendo evadido con la misma afinidad.

Los choques y sonidos producidos por sus espadas no se hicieron esperar justo después de eso, la pelea parecía pareja, a pesar del tamaño de la espada, él enorme sujeto la manejaba como si se tratara de una simple navaja, era claro que el control y su maestría con la espada no se comparaban con las de ese sujeto, pero aun así se las ingeniaba para darle pelea y mantener un combate de igual a igual.

Un nuevo intento de corte fue bloqueado por él joven de ocelos negros, pero esta vez fue distinto, haciendo uso de su corpulencia el mayor arrojo al joven contra la pared justo antes de clavarle su codo en el estomago y tomarlo por la barbilla antes de elevarlo un poco hasta quedar al mismo nivel.

— Creí que por ser el hermano menor de Itachi seria mas difícil vencerte, que decepción —Argumentó levantando su arma listo para el golpe final.

Segundos después la sangre cubría las paredes y parte de la ropa del menor de los Uchiha teniendo frente a él a su imponente rival, el cual giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con su compañero sujetando una arma de fuego no muy grande, parecía hecha especialmente para traerla oculta hasta el momento preciso.

Susurró una maldición antes de caer pesadamente al piso creando un charco con su propia sangre.

— Podía hacerme cargo yo solo —Comentó secamente él menor de los hermanos.

— No puedes culparme por preocuparme de mi querido hermanito —Respondió con cierto tono juguetón el mayor de los dos, recibiendo el conocido "hmp" de su hermano — Vamos, tú continúa, yo iré a buscar al Hyuga si lo que escuche es cierto debe necesitar refuerzos —Después de eso corrió sin esperar respuesta, y Sasuke lo imito, ambos sabían que si permanecían "charlando" por mas tiempo, se distraerían del tema principal.

Por increíble que pareciera él chico de expresión aburrida se entraba no solo sin ni un rasguño, si no que además fresco como una lechuga, pero lo mas extraño era que sus oponente a pesar de las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, continuaban poniéndose en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Problemático —Murmuró fastidiado el castaño.

— Nada mal, para ser un mocoso —Comentó el más alto de los dos.

Shikamaru chasqueo su lengua en respuesta.

— Los cadáveres que shinobi logro reanimar, Hidan y Kakusu, veo que no eran solo simples rumores —Exclamó con la misma expresión él joven viendo como se arrancaba su propia guadaña del corazón el hombre de cabellos blancos.

No hubo oportunidad de nada ya que él de la enorme guadaña se lanzo nuevamente contra él Nara, pero antes de lanzar si quiera un golpe se hizo a un lado justo antes de que una enorme mano lo golpeara y sujetara contra la pared.

Se recupero lo más rápido que pudo y logro ver como ese brazo estaba conectado al cuerpo del más grande por medio de una especie de hilos.

Nuevamente maldijo el no haber puesto suficiente atención a los rumores, de haberlo hecho habría encontrado una forma de evadir la "habilidad" del llamado "Franquenstein", fue muy tardada la reacción del de la coleta antes de notar ya tenia la guadaña frente a él.

La sangre batió la pared y gran parte del piso, y el sonido de algo golpear el piso lo siguió a eso.

— Creo que fue buena idea adelantarme a los demás después de todo —Comentó un hombre de cabellera negra y barba no muy larga, con ojos del mismo color y un cigarrillo en su boca.

— Asuma-san, ¿Qué hace aquí? —Interrogó sorprendido él joven al ver a quien considero como maestro.

— Para poder cubrir mas terreno tuvieron que dividirse y conociéndote estaba seguro de que no te mancharías las manos tan fácilmente y eso lo podrían aprovechar en tu contra —Respondió simplemente él nombrado Asuma.

— ¡Kakusu, maldito, ayúdame! —Gritó un decapitado Hidan o mas bien su cabeza.

Su propia guadaña fue suficiente para clavarla justo en la frente y terminarlo.

— Podrán haberlo reanimado, y nada de lo que le suceda al cuerpo le afecto, pero si el cerebro falla eso no tiene mucha importancia —Comentó con su tono igualmente aburrido él mas joven.

Sin perder tiempo el ultimo de los combatientes se lanzo contra los dos al mismo tiempo, su fuerza y su extraña habilidad de separar las partes de su cuerpo y volverlas a unir con esos hilos dificultaba las cosas para los invasores.

Él castaño retrocedía evitando los ataques de Kakusu, pero no perdía su sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

— Se lo estas planeando niño, engañas a tus oponentes por medio de tus movimientos, los haces pensar que tienen el control de todo, pero realmente los conduces a una trampa y psicológicamente los engañas para que no noten esto, pero conmigo no funcionara —Exclamó lanzando sus brazos aprisionándolo, obteniendo un gemido de dolor del Nara.

Kakusu sonrió con complasensia al tener a su rival, pero al contrario él sonrió con la misma actitud.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia cortados sus brazos por la guadaña que había pertenecido a su compañero, sin darse cuenta lo había llevado justo al mismo lugar donde lo habían terminado y ahora usaba la guadaña por medio de unos hilos transparentes.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo él de cabellera negra corto sus piernas con una especie de cuchillas en sus manos y por ultimo Shikamaru lo remato partiéndolo en dos de forma vertical con la guadaña.

— Creí que no te gustaba ensuciarte las manos —Comentó entre divertido y asustado Asuma.

— Es nuestra ultima misión, me resultaría problemático salir sin decir que al menos mate a alguien —Expresó con desgano él castaño.

Su compañero sonrió y le regalo un cigarrillo el cual aceptó y después de encenderlo siguieron su camino.

Neji no podía creer lo que ocurría, no era la primera vez que luchaba en una pelea desigual, pero era la primera vez que sentía fatiga y terminaba herido antes que sus oponentes, aunque no era heridas profundas y solo rasguños eso no cambia el hecho de que le estaban pateando el trasero de lo lindo, y eso lo tenia de malhumor.

Ellos no sudaban una gota y había podido si quiera tocarlos, pero lo mas extraño era que cuando lo atacaban fuera de frente o por la espalda no sentía el mas mínimo deseo de sangre, es mas, no sentía nada, era como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, por puro instinto fue que logro esquivar los anteriores ataques fatales.

Cuatro de ellos permanecían rodeándolo mientras dos efectuaban un ataque combinado, por mas que intentaba no lograba acertar un solo golpe, incluso si los atacaba de espalda estos lo evadían de la misma forma que él lo haría, parecía como si ellos estuvieran conectados de alguna forma.

Un nuevo intento de asesinato fue esquivado a duras penas por él Hyuga desde la parte trasera, justo antes de evadir un golpe frontal al rostro y después una patada fue bloqueada, se encontró en serios problemas cuando lograron atrapar tanto su mano derecha como su pierna izquierda después de un fallido intento de golpe, aun mas cuando un tercer oponente se lanzó en su contra con una estaca en color negro.

Intentó librase mas se detuvo al escuchar un arma disparar y ver como su atacante caía al piso.

Todos posaron su vista en la silueta de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, muy parecido al compañero del castaño, este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y golpeo con fuerza a quien lo sujetaba de su brazo, con su mano libre y al mismo tiempo impulsarse para patear al otro y saltar a una distancia considerable antes de que una explosión consumiera al primer enemigo que golpeo él de orbes perlas.

Cuando todo se disipo pudieron ver como, quien había sido expuesto a la explosión ahora solo era un montón de chatarra.

— Los ciborg de shinobi, entonces no era solo un rumor —Comentó él mayor de los Uchiha al ver los cuerpos inmóviles en el piso.

En ese momento Neji agradeció a Tenten por los "armamentos" que esta le dio, o de otra forma no habría terminado con uno de ellos tan fácil.

— Aun no termina —Dijo Itachi al ver como los otros cuatro se reagrupaban — Son cuerpos convertidos en maquinas, unidos como si fueran un circuito cerrado de vigilancia, usaron las memorias y habilidades de uno de nuestros mas grandes agentes y la tecnología de otro, no será nada fácil ganarles —Explicó él de cabellos negros al genio Hyuga.

La batalla se reanudo en un parejo uno a uno, mientras los otros dos veían desde una distancia prudente.

Las cosas parecían parejas para ambos, nadie cedía un milímetro y ambos evadían hábilmente cada golpe y patada de sus oponentes, pero dos de ellos seguían siendo humanos y eso cobro su precio mientras poco a poco agotaban sus energías.

Justo en el momento en que bajaron su guardia, los ciborgs intentaron aprovechar su mejor oportunidad, pero el circuito se perdió justo cuando la cabeza de uno de los "vigilantes" se perdió y la del otro se fue mitigando poco a poco hasta apagarse.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban un vago Shikamaru con una gran guadaña atravesando a uno por la espalda y a su lado un oficial con unas extrañas cuchillas junto a un decapitado cuerpo.

— Veo que le gusta cortar cabezas, Azuma-san —Expresó algo divertido él de la coleta.

Aprovechando la nueva distracción intentaron rematar a los dos restantes, mas estos los evadieron saltando hacia atrás y él Nara sonrió nuevamente.

Un trozo del techo se desprendió justo arriba de ellos obligándolos a evadirlo y en ese mismo instante una bala perforo la cabeza de uno y una bomba estallo frente a otro, habían caído justo en la trampa.

Cansados, decidieron continuar, aun faltaba la peor parte, y esperaban tener alguna oportunidad.

Las cosas no habían resultado como las habían planeado en un principio, si bien habían logrado tomarlos con la guardia baja y él hermano mayor de Gaara logro clavar sus armas en él hombre de cabellos rojos, no esperaban que este fuera no mas que una marioneta viviente, y ahora estaban realmente en serios problemas intentando esquivar las armas mortales de sus oponentes.

Él hombre rubio, de ojos azules y de larga cabellera en una coleta, no dejaba de lanzar explosivos por todos lados gritando que el arte verdadero era una explosión, al mismo tiempo que discutía con su compañero por la diferencia de opiniones en cuanto al mismo.

Las explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar y el polvo generado por estas dificultaba la vista para los combatientes, una filosa arma salio de entre la cortina de polvo directo al rostro del menor de los Sabaku no, clavándose directamente en su frente, el otro equipo sonrió complacido por esto, lo que no esperaron fue que él siguiera moviéndose y mas aun los atacaba con sus poderes quineticos como si nada le hubiera pasado.

— No son los únicos que saben aprovechar el caos —Se escucho una gélida voz a espaldas de ambos antes de que sus cuerpos se paralizaran y una lluvia de armas punzo-cortantes se clavaran en ambos.

Pero como era de esperar Sasori continúo como si nada hubiera pasado e intento liberarse.

— Se acabo —Murmuró Gaara justo antes de que su "yo" con la daga en su frente se colocara frente al Akatsuna y se abriera mostrando una cantidad considerable de explosivos, estallando casi al instante y los espectadores cubriéndose en lo primero que encontraban a su alcance.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Gaara? —Preguntó él castaño a su hermano menor.

— Si, será mejor salir de aquí, esto esta por caerse y los otros pueden necesitar refuerzos —Respondió secamente él de ojos aguamarina recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hermano antes de abandonar el sitio.

Sabían que seria duro, pero esto rebasaba sus expectativas.

Desde el primer momento Naruto se lanzo sobre quien llamo Madara dejando al sujeto de cabellos negros y mirada de serpiente luchando contra él mayor de cabellos blancos, cada golpe y patada eran esquivados por él enmascarado Uchiha y en cambio a él ya lo había golpeado unas cuantas ocasiones, afortunadamente su pelea se basaba en simple cuerpo a cuerpo, porque de haber usado armas, ahora sin duda estaría gravemente herido.

Para su pervertido compañero no era una situación similar, pero se encontraba prácticamente en las mismas, Jiraya golpeaba y pateaba a su enemigo una y otra vez pero este siempre se levantaba como si nada y sus movimientos parecidos a una serpiente complicaban el conectarle algún golpe.

Ahora ambos respiraban de forma agitada mientras ellos dos estaban frescos como lechugas, definitivamente estaban en una pelea desigual.

— Me sorprende que sobrevivieras Jiraya, pero aun después de tanto tiempo sigues sin poder vencerme —Exclamó con soberbia él de larga cabellera negra.

— Esto no ha terminado —Habló fastidiado él rubio.

— Tengo interés en que harás Naruto-kun, siempre fuiste un excelente shinobi y nunca dejas de sorprenderme, aun con esto, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y reagruparte —Comentó él Uchiha con tanta calma que pareciera una reunión de camaradas.

— Eso nunca pasara —Vociferó con rabia él de ojos azules antes de que alguien mas entrara a paso lento en escena.

— Kabuto, excelente, dime ¿Cómo terminaron los otros encuentros? —Preguntó Orochimaru con su clásica sonrisa sádica.

Para sorpresa de todos él joven de lentes simplemente se desplomo al piso y en su espalda notaron una mancha de sangre que se expandía por todas partes.

— ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? —Dijo él menor de los Uchiha apareciendo por el mismo lugar por donde entro Kabuto.

— Llegas tarde teme —Expresó con alivio y en tono de regaño él de zafiros azules con una sonrisa.

— Dobe no fastidies —Vociferó Sasuke con su típico tono.

— Sasuke-kun… y yo que tenia grandes planes para ti —Comentó con desgano y decepción el hombre serpiente.

— Como transferir tu cerebro a mi cuerpo y modificarlo con para que pueda hacerlo mismo que tu, no gracias —Respondió él de cabellos azulados — No quiero que mi cuerpo parezca hecho de goma, ni que alguien mas lo use —Terminó sacando su catana y preparándose para la batalla.

Antes de que alguien comentara algo más, él Uchiha menor se lanzo contra la serpiente en un intento de partirlo con su espada pero este lograba esquivarlo con esa flexibilidad inhumana.

Pronto él viejo pervertido se unió al combate siendo dos contra uno, mientras él rubio seguía su lucha uno a uno contra el enmascarado.

Orochimaru tomo su propia espada y pronto los choques y chispas provenientes de las espadas de ambos resonaron en el lugar, entre golpes, patadas y cortes parecía una batalla pareja hasta que él pálido de un golpe lanzo la catana de Sasuke en el aire intento cortarlo justo después pero este salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

Jiraya rápidamente ataco por la espalda, pero en otro acto de elasticidad impresionante la parte superior del cuerpo de su enemigo giro 180° lanzando un corte con su espada que fue evadido, entonces noto como su antiguo compañero sonreía confiado.

Fue tarde cuando noto como la espada del chico Uchiha lo había traspasado por la parte del abdomen, y no conforme uso todas sus fuerzas siguiendo el corte hasta partir en dos desde hay hasta su cabeza, terminando con la vida de este.

La pelea Naruto contra Madara continuaba y él joven seguía en las mismas condiciones sin poder conectar un solo golpe, o pasaban de largo o simplemente él enmascarado saltaba hacia atrás tomando su distancia, Sasuke intento interferir pero él mayor se lo impidió y con una simple seña le pidió que observara la batalla.

— No estuvo mal, pero creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto ¿no lo crees Naruto-kun? —Comentó despreocupado él Uchiha mayor esquivando los golpes del Namikaze.

— Es cierto… ya fue suficiente —Respondió bastante confiado desconcertando al enmascarado, pero antes de preguntar o hacer algún movimiento se vio apresado — Dices que lo vez todo, pero tu punto ciego es el mismo que el del teme —Dijo Naruto.

— Así que todo este tiempo solo estuviste tendiéndome una trampa —Exclamó Madara esta vez algo sorprendido y molesto por su posición.

— Exacto, y déjame decirte algo —Hizo una pausa — Esta técnica no es mía, es de mi novia —Expresó antes de jalar los hilos casi invisibles y cortar el cuerpo del Uchiha en pedazos.


	7. Epilogo

Epilogo.

"Después de eso los shinobi salieron antes de que todo estallara y el edificio cayera, la policía llego y de inmediato puso orden, pero no pudieron hacer nada contra los asesinos que acabaron con ambas organizaciones, ya que todas las pruebas se destruyeron en la explosión y solo eran especulaciones por los que los dejaron ir, todos se reencontraron y se casaron a los pocos meses, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron dos lindos nenes tan monos como ustedes y nunca supieron el pasado de sus padres para protegerlos y que no los odiaran, viviendo muy felices"

Termino de relatar una mujer de cabellos rojos, orbes de igual color y gafas, a unos niños de entre 6 y 8 años, una niña rubia de coletas, ojos turquesa y un lindo vestido rosa pastel, estaba bastante atenta a la historia al igual que él niño de cabellos negros rojizos y ocelos perlas que no separaba la vista de la mujer que relataba la historia hasta escuchar la palabra "fin".

Al concluir ambos niños aplaudieron sonrientes a su tía que nuevamente les contó otra emociónate y romántica historia.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tuve que morir yo? ¿¡Y a manos de la frentona! —Gritó molesta una rubia de una coleta de ocelos azules, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

— Tranquila preciosa, no te molestes, he leído que eso puede ser dañino para los dos —Comentó con su clásica sonrisa un hombre pálido, de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color colocando su mano en el abultado vientre de la mujer rubia.

— No se porque te molestas —Dijo la de gafas — No veo que a tú esposo le moleste —Terminó sin darle importancia al asunto.

— Él ni siquiera apareció en tu historia —Recriminó la de ojos zafiros.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… es cierto —Coincidió pensativa la mujer de cabellos rojos — Perdona Sai-san —Se disculpó de forma infantil como un niño después de hacer una travesura.

— No hay problema, después de todo no me gustaría saber como tu retorcidamente idearía para matarme, no se como Naruto permite que le cuentes eso a sus hijos —Comentó con su sonrisa sin notar como la de ojos rojizos los cerraba con fuerza y una vena sobresalía en su frente y una sed de sangre emanaba de ella — He leído en los libros que eso se considera algo irresponsable ade… —No pudo terminar su frase debido a que su esposa le tapo la boca antes de quedarse viuda, conocía bien el temperamento de esa mujer y era mejor no meterse con ella.

— Ya basta —Dijo una voz a espaldas de la pareja llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Papi! —Gritaron los niños al unísono lanzándose sobre el hombre rubio, de ojos azules y tres marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas el cual los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Se divirtieron con su tía? —Cuestionó él rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, nos contó otra historia estupenda —Respondió emocionado él niño con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me gusta que les cuentes esas historias? —Reprendió molesto él de ojos azules.

— No me mires así, es la única forma de mantener tranquilos a tus diablillos sin tener que atarlos o sedarlos —Se defendió la mujer de lentes ajustándoselos bastante ofendida — Además no es como que lo que les cuente sea verdad —Agregó después de tranquilizarse.

— No te preocupes Karin-san, después de todo nosotros fuimos los que te pedimos que los cuidaras y te agradezco mucho —Exclamó una mujer de larga cabellera negro azulada que terminaba poco mas debajo de su cadera, orbes perlas y piel blanca y pura mientras hacia una leve reverencia en señal de gratitud.

— ¡Mama! —Gritaron los niños imitando la acción de antes.

— N-no, no es necesario, de verdad, me gusta cuidarlos, y además no tenia nada que hacer ahora que él idiota de Suigetsu se llevo Iro de campamento —Expresó algo molesta la mujer, después del repentino deseo de su esposo de llevar a su hijo a acampar para fortalecerlo y mostrar su rudeza.

No le molestaba que hicieran una actividad padre e hijo, lo que le molesto fue que se largaron sin decir ni una palabra y de un momento a otro, solo dejaron una nota explicando que se iban de campamento, obvio Karin no lo tomo muy bien y claro, entendía que si lo hicieron no fue por lo que explicaron en la nota, si no por el desastre que ocasionaron a su sala que mas bien pareciera que los cuarteles de su historia terminaron en mejor condición.

— Será mejor que me vaya, lo mas seguro es que esos dos no aguanten mucho mas y estén por llegar y tengo que preparar la cena —Expresó la mujer de cabellos rojos levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Suerte… para ellos —Comentó con una sonrisa él rubio, dado que conocía a la perfección de lo que era capaz esa mujer.

— No seas muy dura —Exclamó la de ocelos perlas por la misma razón.

— Tratare… y suerte a ti con el cabeza hueca de mi primo —Habló divertida la Uzumaki, obteniendo una no muy feliz cara de su esposo.

— Tía, espera, ¿de que tratara la próxima historia? —Preguntó él niño bastante ilusionado al igual que su hermana.

La aludida hizo una pose pensativa y después sonrió marcar Uzumaki.

— Agentes secretos —Respondió ocasionando unos escalofríos en el matrimonio Namikaze, antes de abandonar el lugar de la manera mas rápida que pudo despidiéndose rápidamente.

— Naruto, ¿no crees que Karin-san vaya a…? —Interrogó temerosa la mujer de cabello negro.

— No lo creo, pero lo mejor será que hable con ella antes de que vaya a abrir la boca de mas —Exclamó tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

Antes de notarlo Ino y Sai ya se habían ido al verse desplazados de tal manera que ni los saludaron dejando una nota con la letra de la rubia diciendo:

"Naruto, la próxima vez que me invites a tu casa descerebrado asegúrate de estar presente y no ignorarme.

Atte: tú prima Ino.

PD: Cuida mejor a tus hijos por dios.

PD2: ya no hay mayonesa en el congelador"

Al terminar de leer notaron algo en lo que debieron poner atención desde el principio… sus hijos.

Escucharon algo caer y otra mas romperse, definitivamente eran capaces de salvar el mundo de cualquier maniático que intentara tomarlo sin tener una herida, pero no eran capaces de mantener a sus dos hiperactivos hijos alejados de problemas, esa era la misión más dura que nunca habían tenido y sin duda la más reconfortante.

**FIN**

Bien debo acalarar que no me fue facil decidir ponerlo completo aquí, ya que casi nadie me daba reviews, caso contrario en Fairy tail, por si alguien le interesa el nombre de mi fic de ese anime es "Viaje por un futuro" y es un NatsuLucy, aunque tambien trae GrayJuvia y algo de GazilleLevi y otras pocas que se me ocurrieron…

Adios… Sayonara!


End file.
